Padme, the other Skywalker
by jeziemarie1
Summary: When Anakin appears to have fallen but didn't become completely burned and disfigured on Mustafar, yet still needed the suit for proper recovery and his own personal identity crisis, Padme awakens in her tomb after weeks of being dead. Alive, angry and confused, Padme discovers she too can manipulate the force and sets out to find out what has happened to her family.
1. Prologue

*My story is set a few weeks after Padme's funeral in the capital of Naboo. Padme awakens mysteriously from death and brings with her new force abilities. Vader thinks that she is dead along with their child, and she can not remember what happened after speaking with Obi-Wan about Anakin's turn to the dark side. Rated M for future chapters. This is my first fanfic piece and hopefully not my last. I welcome constructive criticism and ask only that you use kind words. I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or concepts in this story which are the creative property of George Lucas.**

Prologue:

Anakin was my world - everything that was bright about my days and everything that was calm and comforting about my nights. Even if we weren't together as much as I had envisioned on the day we had said our vows, just knowing that we belonged to each other was enough to ease my mind.

With Ani, I knew I would always be safe and that no matter how silly or crazy I felt, his full faith and support was with me. Sure, he struggled with his emotions sometimes, but who wouldn't after being through some of the pain that he had? I was his voice of reason in times of intense confusion and he was my rock in my times of uncertainty. He always knew what to say to calm my nerves and I trusted him with all that I am.

Losing him is the hardest part of all of this. The loss of our children was mind-numbing and unbelievably painful, but not having him - my rock - almost makes me wish I had died and stayed dead.


	2. Chapter 1: Return of a Skywalker

Chapter 1:

 _I'm sorry, Padme. I am so sorry_.

One moment I was standing on my balcony thinking of Anakin and how I needed to know the truth about what Obi-Wan had said, and the next I open my eyes and have no idea of where I am.

Where am I? I can't see anything but darkness. Only the loud sound of silence can be heard around me.

I take a deep breath and it is as if I have never taken in such wonderful air. A floral scent flows around me. I catch the hint of Rue and Jasmine.

I try to sit up but knock my head on something hard just above me. With my hands, I reach out and feel a small chain slide out of my fingers and onto my chest before touching something cold and hard before me. As I move my hands a bit more, I realize that it doesn't end in front of me but is also on both sides.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Anakin?" I call out but the sound is deadened by the object around me. He must be looking for me. Something inside of me confirms he's near or has been? My mind is clouded. I need to get out of this.

I call out again, "Anakin - help!" Nothing. Not a sound can be heard from the other side of this wall. Or is it a wall? I feel my enclosure once more and realize the dimensions are not much wider than my body. My mind quickly comes to a realization.

Is it a tomb? I can't be in a tomb! I'm alive… why would I be in a tomb?

Breath catching as I take in the thought, I run my hands down my chest to assure my children that everything is okay. My hands come to where they should be and stop. Where my abdomen should be swollen and hard, I feel only soft and empty.

My babies...

As my heart stops, painful tears flow down my cheeks, soaking my hair and pool in and around my ears. Sorrow hits me like waves of bricks attacking my chest and no matter how much I try, all I can do is lie still and hold myself as it happens. Around me, on the other side of this stone box, I can hear glass shattering, but I see nothing but the dark.

Luke. Leia. From the moment their hearts began to beat, I knew there were two. I felt them move and grow every day they were inside of me. Then there came the day when foods began to levitate around me, letting me know we were hungry. I knew they were strong with the force and would grow to be just as skilled as their father. I never told him there were two…and now?

Tears continue to pour from my soul and my heart breaks into even more pieces.

How did this happen? How did I get here? Where is Anakin? Where are my twins?

A second emotion flows through my veins like blades cutting through to my soul, and it frightens me. Anger. How could he allow this to happen? Why would Anakin let me be put in this box or for our children to be without their mother?

No, I can't think this way! I know Ani, he would not have done this. He would do anything for me - for us

In an attempt to calm myself, I take a painful but deep slow breath.

 _Padme._ I hear Anakin's voice.

"Ani!" I say aloud.

 _Push, Padme. You have to push._ His voice sounds distant but calm and certain.

"What do you mean push?" I say pushing at the stone above me. "It's too heavy, I can't," I sob. "Where are you?"

 _Quiet your mind and feel the stone with more than just your hands. When you are ready, push with both your hands and your mind. Visualize it sliding to your right._

Jedi and their Force! He knows I am no Jedi and yet he's instructing me on how to use the force to get out of this mess. How I wish he were here to do it for me. Where are you, Ani?

 _Padme. You must do this on your own_. His voice is irritated.

I recognize that undertone and press my hands against the stone and take in another breath. This time, I try to picture the stone and feel my hands as they take on its weight. With my mind, I think… I push out at the stone and visualize lifting it.

 _That's my Angel. Now push it to the right._ I hear him instruct.

Closing my eyes, I push with all the strength still in my body and mind. To my amazement, I hear the stone slide over the sidewalls and with what seems like ease. I'm doing it!

When I open my eyes, light peers in through a beautiful stained glass window above me. I am in awe at the magnificence in which they have painted me. My eyes wince at first but soon become adjusted. The hair, the eyes, everything in this stained portrait was perfect.

Sitting up, I am made to feel every inch of my body scream. White flowers fall from my hair and onto the dark blue dress I'm wearing. The fabric is rich and embroidered. The bodice of the dress has extra padding in the region where my babies ought to be but aren't. Whoever put me here wanted me to look pregnant - why?

In my lap, lay the japor snippet Ani had gifted to me before the Battle of Naboo. How long ago that seems now. He was just an innocent boy then and I a young and naive Queen. If only I had foreseen how things would end up with the Senate and the Republic. I could have put an end to the Chancellor's control before it had ever started. Perhaps I could have even ended his creepy friendship with my husband.

I fastened the trinket around my neck and with both hands on the side of the vault, I lifted myself up and crawled out. The whole room was empty except for small vases which lay shattered on the ground with fresh water and flowers scattered among them.

That must be what I heard from the inside.

I test out my balance, taking a few steps, and then head for the door. But where do I go now? If everyone thinks I'm dead, then certainly they won't be waiting around for me. Anakin, I must find Anakin.

Opening the door, I find my tomb heavily guarded and it doesn't take me but a moment to catch the eye of one of the dark-clad men standing watch.

"Hey! You!" he calls after me. "What are you doing in there?"

I wait for him to come to me.

"You can't be in…" He stops and gasps. "Senator Amidala!"

With my finger to my lips, I hush him.

"But you were dead. I saw you! I was there when we sealed the vault." The guard's eyes are wide and his voice frantic.

"It doesn't make any sense to me either. Just help me, please!" I plead before falling into his arms.

"Yes, Milady!" he replies. "My name is Leuven and I'll take care of you. Sol! Caevic! Come here and help!"

Two more men show up at my side and are picking me up before I can say anything more. I heard them bicker back and forth about how it is that I'm alive and I allow it. My strength for the day has been used up and telling them to stop would cause more pain than not. Crying was even too much and so the riverbeds of my tears had finally started to dry. I just wanted to go home.

"Senator, we are taking you to see Queen Jamillia. She will know what to do from there." Leuven explains.

Queen Jamilla. Yes, she will know what to do. Young, but smart. The people were wise to vote her in instead of the other girl. Like me, she puts our people first, but unlike me, she trusts others far too easily and is not as willing to get her hands dirty when necessary. The end of my reign came a little quicker than many wanted due in part to the fact that I would not allow the people to ratify the constitution to keep me for a third term and also because of my involvement with the Jedi and the Clone Wars. I could have potentially served another term but my protection was too hard for the guards to keep up with and I wouldn't be held back when I knew I was more help on the front lines than back in the palace. Transitioning to Senator was a bit more liberating for me. It gave me the freedom to travel and get more hands-on in situations. Anakin jokingly acknowledged our involvement together in the Clone Wars as times of, "aggressive negotiations".

"Captain Leuven, what is the meaning of this?" a familiar voice says coming from the shadows. The voice belongs to Sio Bibble, who approaches me as if coming upon an injured Gualama. His expression is first covered with astonishment and disgust which is then eased into care and kindness.

"Senator Amidala - how is this so?" he asks.

Still, in the arms of the guards, I reach for Sio's hand and hold it tight. "I don't know what has happened or how I got here, but I need your help figuring it out."

"I thought you were dead." He replies. "Captain, bring her into the parlor and let her rest so we can talk."

Leuven set me gently on the couch and then stood back with the others. Sio disappeared into the hall as I assumed he was going to wake the place with his discovery of my living status.

The parlor of the palace is just as beautiful as I remember it, even in the new turquoise and gold color scheme that replaced my choice of navy and silver. Living the life of luxury was definitely a perk of being the Queen, but it never really meant anything to me. I had moved around so much throughout my time as Queen that the palace was merely a place that people thought I lived - one of the biggest deceptions of the job. With my family or Anakin is where I felt most relaxed and at home.

"It is true!" Queen Jamillia sighs as she enters the room followed by Sio. She rushes to my side and takes my hands into hers. "How is this real? You were dead to us all. I presided over your funeral. Everyone was there, including your -"

"Parents," Sio says cutting her off. His expression is concerned. "We need to inform them and Obi-Wan. They will all want to know."

"Obi-Wan, " I repeat the name. "And Anakin, please tell them both. I really want to better understand what happened."

"You don't remember any of it?" A sweet familiar voice asks. My former handmaid and best friend, Dorme strides in and sits on my other side. "Padme," she embraces me.

"Dorme!" I lean into her. Finally, someone who feels like home. Repositioning myself, I begin to take in all around me. The relieved voices of my friends that I'm alive is assuring, but the silence in their speech speaks volumes. What aren't they telling me? Why is everyone dancing around the issues of my supposed death?

Unable to take it any longer, I finally ask, "Will one of you please tell me what happened?"

Dorme asks, "What is it that you last remember?"

My head hurts trying to think back. "I was standing on the balcony of my living quarters in the city after having just spoken to Obi-Wan. I was angry and wanted to find Anakin" I explain. "After that, it gets fuzzy and then nothing, but I was pregnant before that and now I'm not. I need to know what happened to me and what happened to my babies."

My hands cradle my belly as if they are still with me. Tears well up in my eyes though I fight them back. I can't do this here. Not again, not now.

Sio Bibble stands up and moves toward the hall once more. "I'll contact Obi-Wan and let him know of your return. He will want to know and will have more of the answers you seek." He then disappears from my sight.

Queen Jamillia stands up motioning to several servants and guards around the room, "You must be tired. Let's get you a chamber made up and then we'll figure this out tomorrow."

Dorme and Leuven help me up and toward the hall.

I turn to my friend. "Dorme, please…" I beg. "Just tell me."

Her already fragile face gets even softer and I can sense the deep hurt in her. She wants to tell me but knows whatever it is will upset me further. "We'll talk once I get you to your room and cleaned up. I too think that it would be best to have Obi-Wan here."

Why Obi-Wan? Why not Anakin? Anakin, where are you?

 _Padme_. I hear his voice again. Looking around, I don't see him. _All in good time, my love._

"Okay, Ani." I say softly.

"What was that?" asks my friend.

I lean on her a bit more, "Nothing. I suppose you're right. I need to get rested and cleaned up. Then we can figure this out."

They both refuse to leave me be, so I allow Dorme and Leuven to help me to my room and then settled in - as if death wasn't enough rest.


	3. Chapter 2: Assessment of Life

The air is hot around me and sweat begins to form on my brow. Anakin stands in front of me, holding me, and his eyes are like the molten embers flowing around us. As of late, his eyes changed like a mood stone. I thought he had been working to keep his feelings under control, and his assignments throughout the Clone Wars had lent him a way to focus and harbor his emotions in a more productive way. Ever since he started working more closely with Chancellor Palpatine and on the Jedi council, I could tell he was losing his grip.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother." He says, hands tightly gripped around my waist. For a moment, his eyes flicker the cerulean blue of their origins. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I am doing it for you - to protect you."

Though I want to trust that he has my best interest at heart, I can't believe what I am hearing. He is better than this. If only I can get him away from this place and with me. If he truly is doing all of this for me, then he should want to be with me, not anywhere else.

I cling to him, begging that he come away with me, but then the world around me starts to get blurry. My body grows warmer and I feel pain around my midsection. Anakin's mouth moves and his eyes move from me to something behind me. His face grows angry and his eyes burn a brighter red. Then all goes dark.

"Anakin!" I scream sitting up, alone in a foreign room and an empty bed. It was a dream.

To my surprise, no one barges in. No one comes to check on me. I lay back down, catching my breath.

Grasping the japor snippet around my neck, I press it to my lips. I have nothing more of him than this, and until he shows up with Obi-Wan, it will have to do. But what then?

The Queen, Sio, and even Dorme won't tell me what is going on or what has happened. Why is it that Obi-Wan is the overseer of my business?

If I hadn't been dead for however long it's been, I could demand to go home and have time to myself to think. I'm sure they have sold my living quarters and until I verify with my parents that I am alive, the lake house is not an option. Dependence on others makes me feel weak.

Letting my mind wander, I think back to getting out of the tomb. The sliding of the vault lid, and the broken vases all around. I had done that. There was no one else who could have.

Sitting up more gracefully this time, I again hold the japor snippet in my hand. Palm open, I stare at it, attempting to will it into the air. Nothing happens.

What was it that Anakin had said? Reach out with my mind?

I imagine that my mind has arm-like strands that can move all around me. I then focus them in on the japor snippet, lifting it off my hand and into the air just above.

Surprisingly, it's working. Holding it in my mind, I can feel its mass like a strain behind my eyes. Learning to use the force is not going to be easy, but something inside of me tells me that I must continue figuring it out.

 _Quiet your mind. Reach out and feel everything around the room and within you._

Anakin. His voice is soothing and gives me a needed sense of security.

 _Feel the air around you and the attitude of the room. Once you can identify the force that surrounds only you, you will be able to manipulate it at will and sense when things are not right._

I do as he says. Reaching out, I begin to feel the space between me and the furniture surrounding the bed - a little clumsy at first, a few lamps and a dresser wobble as if bumped into. The air around me is peaceful and calm other than the occasional wave of sorrow that is the beating of my broken heart.

Master Qui-Gon had once told Anakin that he was only good at podracing because the force was strong within him and allowed him to see what was to happen before it did. I wonder if my own reflexes have grown and how far into the future Ani really could see. His nightmares always seemed to come true… was Anakin right to fear for my death in childbirth? Is that what happened to me?

Two lamps fall from the dresser across the room, landing on the floor with a loud crash. Flinching at the sound, I guess letting my feelings get the best of me really can affect that which is around me.

 _That's why it is important to quiet your mind, Padme. Don't let your thoughts get in the way of your ability to see what is happening around you._

Trained by the voice of my husband. No one would believe this, not Obi-Wan nor Anakin himself.

Sensing motion in the hall beyond my door, I get up and pull a blanket over me. The temperature in the room is level but my body cold.

The door opens and Dorme steps into the room. Her energy is much calmer than before. She notices the fallen lamps and moves to pick them up.

"Good morning. Are you alright, Milady?" she asks curiously.

"Yes. I'm not sure what happened." I explain. "I had a bad dream and woke with a start when the lamps hit the floor. Perhaps the wind from the balcony was just enough to push them off."

The open balcony was a good length from the lamps, but it seemed to satisfy Dorme's suspicions.

"Sio contacted Obi-Wan last night and he is expected to arrive later. We must get you presentable and ready for your parents."

"My parents are coming?"

Dorme smiles. "Yes, it took some convincing, but they are on their way as we speak. Your mother and father wanted to see for themselves before bringing the rest of your family."

I understood getting the hopes up of my younger siblings would be too much if it all turned out to be a lie. What are they going to think when they see me? Do they know that I lost my children? Do they know what happened to them?

A warmer draft stirs throughout the room and moves the blanket around my ankles, warning me to stop thinking so much.

"I have drawn a nice warm bath for you," says Dorme. "Come, let me help you in."

I follow her to the washroom and drop the blankets on the floor. She unfastens the back of my gown and that too falls to the floor. In a mirror across the room, I can see how disfigured my body has become. Where once there was a small tight and also a tight swollen waist, now is a scarred map that shows minor resemblance to either. Other than my soft abdomen, everything else seemed to be in place, but maybe I have lost a little weight.

 _My angel._ His words trickle over my bare skin.

Dorme tries to reassure me about my body. "You will get used to your new figure as the days pass.

Not convinced that I will ever get used to the way my body looks now and unwilling to settle on it, I promise myself that getting back into shape will be a priority for me. However much I make goals to exercise though, it does not change my current reality.

"I wouldn't mind my figure so much if I had the family it promised me." My voice is sharp. "Now it is only a reminder of what I had."

"Don't talk like that, Milady." my friend's energy strains to reveal something but doesn't betray her. She knows more than she is allowing herself to tell me.

Stepping into the bath, I allow myself to be engulfed in its warmth. Like a heated blanket, I feel comforted and only wish it would cleanse away this nightmare as it sweeps away the dead skin cells that have built up over these past weeks. The hot water reminds me of my dream of Mustafar and Anakin.

I press her for what she knows. "Dorme, how long have we been friends?"

"Let me think," she says as she pours water down the back of my head. "We first met when you only a politician's apprentice. I believe you were ten then, so nearly seventeen years now."

Her math is spot on. Her mother had been an advisor to the queen at that time and so she was a prime candidate for when it came time for me to choose my handmaidens. She knew a lot about politics and how the system worked.

"Seventeen years…" I sigh. "It seems like much longer."

We had always confided in one another and she knew all of my darkest secrets, even that Anakin and I had married. The only way she could really look after me was for her to know everything there was about my life. Now, I wasn't so sure she was willing to reciprocate that trust.

The feel of the sponge down my back is comforting but not enough to distract me. My mind is set on knowing the truth. Calmly, I beg, "Dorme, please tell me what happened to me. Something. Anything. Please! You're my best friend. I won't hold anything against you."

Her eyes closed and I know I have struck a chord.

She shrugs, "Honestly, I don't know much."

"Tell me what you do know."

"You went to Mustafar to find Anakin." she confirms my dream. "When Obi-Wan brought you back, you were in labor and fading. They couldn't explain what had happened or why you couldn't hold on, but both of your babies were delivered that night."

I grabbed her hands, "Luke and Leia are alive?" My breath catches as my heart skips a beat. My darlings are alive.

"Yes, but I'm not sure where. I only know they were hidden for their safety."

"Their safety? Why would they be in any danger?"I suddenly have a million questions. "Are they with Anakin?"

"Anakin?" She looks momentarily confused but then comes back around, "Right - your husband, the father of your children." She shakes her head. "No. He never came back from Mustafar. Obi-Wan only said they must be hidden. You'll have to ask him."

Obi-Wan had asked me Anakin's location right before I ran off to Mustafar. I had even questioned his motives and asked if killing my husband was the reason he needed his coordinates. Obi-Wan must have followed me, which could only mean that he did indeed find him. Did they fight? Did he kill Anakin as he had warned he must?

My sudden happiness reverted back to pain, confusion, and hate. Obi-Wan knew Anakin wasn't completely turned to the dark. Sure he had been struggling with his emotions, fears, and nightmares. Sure he had done some less than desirable things back on Tatooine, but we were working through them. Anakin like everyone else had been deceived and the fact that he continually felt less than trusted and more and more feared by his peers and role models didn't help. How could Obi-Wan do it? Ani was his friend, padawan, brother and confidant. Obi-Wan was practically Anakin's adopted father!

My anger rages. The water I sit in begins to swell with additional heat.

And what about me? A single mom, I definitely won't be able to stay in politics. No way will I have time for it, not that I really care. My children need their mother and if Anakin is out of the picture, then I'm all they've got left.

"Wow, that water was warmer than I had thought." Comments Dorme.

My thoughts continue to get the best of me. I could take them to the lake house and raise them in the freedom of the countryside.

I dare to ask, "Do you know where the twins are being hidden?"

She shakes her head again letting the water out, "No. I was only there to see their first few minutes of life. After that, they were taken to a secret nursery. The droids tried to save your life, but we lost you. They couldn't explain it. It was as if you had fully given up."

Lost me? Given up... me? In a time of great technological advances, they had 'lost' me and had no idea as to why other than they believed I had given up. I refuse to believe I would give up my will to survive considering all I have to live for. My children are alive, my husband is gone. No logic in the world explains why a level-headed and well-educated woman would just give up on life and subject her children to whatever fate is to follow.

Looking on at my friend, I realize she has been through a lot. None of this has been her fault and I cannot be mad at her.

Holding out my towel, Dorme's voice cracks and a tear runs down her cheek. "My place was with you. I had to stay for you."

Wrapped up, I wipe her tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry I put you through that. I wish I could somehow take it back."

"I'm just glad you're alive." She sniffs.

We hug, but a feeling comes over me as I can sense someone else is nearby and about to enter my chambers.

I step back, "Someone's coming."

"I don't hear any -"

"Padme? Dorme?" Dorme is cut off by my mother's voice which rings as the door opens.

My dad calls, "Hello?"

"Hurry, quick!" Dorme holds out a bath gown and I quickly slip it on and fasten the buttons as I make my way in to see my parents for the first time since I revived.

As soon as I see my mother, she bursts into tears of relief and I am in her arms mirroring her raw emotion. Dad too sobs holding the both of us. For what seems like hours, we sit there on the floor, frozen in our reunion.

Mom is the first to pull away. "I'm so glad that you are here with us, Honey." She dries her eyes. As mothers have a habit of doing, she begins to examine me more closely. Running her hands down my arms and then to my stomach where I'm aware of what she's looking for. Her shock in my return doesn't seem shocked that I am no longer pregnant. She doesn't offer any words of recognition. She doesn't ask any questions. She just pulls me close once more and her embrace says more than words could ever.

"So was this a political move to get you out of office? Are you going into hiding? Can you come home?" Dad, the analyst, asks. Also a politician, he would understand if this were all a government ploy to remove me from public sight. He had been telling me for years to not be so aggressive in public and to consider my future after politics.

"No," I reply. "I really don't know what happened other than what I'm learning from others."

"So you really died, then?" My father stands back eying me and then paces around the room.

"Yes."

"And you're no longer pregnant?"

I put my head down, trying to see his point of view. "No. I'm not completely aware of the circumstances surrounding it, but I died giving birth."

Mom moves in next to my father to give him support.

"And the baby?" she asks.

Dorme sends me a look that warns me not to tell anyone what I know of my twins.

"I haven't found out yet. I assumed he or she would be brought to me quickly if all was well. Right now, I just don't know."

"I'm sorry, Honey." My mother's voice chokes as she says the words.

All of this had to have been hard on them. Finding out I was dead and then alive again and now not knowing the fate of their grandchildren, my parents were holding it together pretty well considering.

"So what's next?" asks Dad.

"Next?"

He clarifies, "Where are you going to go? What are you going to do? You can't go back to the Senate… not with the changes going on."

"Changes? What are you talking about?" I ask. What else has been happening? Clearly, there has been more than just my death.

My father's expression becomes hard and jagged. "Apparently, the Jedi Council tried to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and overthrow the Republic. Palpatine got unanimous votes and has complete control of the Senate and has declared our Republic is now the Galactic Empire."

Right! I knew that. I was there when he gave the speech - not that I believed a word about the Jedi trying to overthrow him. The Jedi give their lives for peace, prosperity, and the people. Seeking power for their own personal gain is not a characteristic of who they are or want to be.

Chancellor Palpatine… or is it now Emperor Palpatine, has only ever gained an advantage over the people since being voted into his previous position, and now he has all of the power. In working to protect the Republic, all of us were deceived into helping the Chancellor reorganize it into a dictatorship. It was the day democracy died and the people just let it go.

"I'm half surprised that the Queen has allowed for you to stay here, knowing your connection to the Jedi Council."

"Dad, if the Jedi were successful in deceiving the Chancellor, what makes you or anyone else think that they didn't deceive me?"

He shrugs. "Then why is it that Obi-Wan is on his way?"

Smooth Dad… observant. I fight back the urge to press my face into my hand.

"He's the only one who knows what really happened that night," I explain. "The queen knows Obi-Wan had nothing to do with any of what the Chancellor talked about. He's only coming to help."

"Will Anakin be with him?" my mother asks. She's liked him ever since I brought him home to meet my family. The first and only boy I ever brought home.

I shake my head, "No, Mom. I don't think Anakin will be with him this time."

"That's too bad." She says. "I know how strongly you felt for each other. I'm sure he'd be as pleased as we are to know you are alive."

"I'm sure he would be," I say with certainty. "He is a good friend."

"A good friend and husband, I'm sure." Mom smiles.

Wide-eyed, I stare at her. How did she know?

"You don't think your parents have been blind this whole time, do you?" She begins to laugh. "We knew the day you brought him home that he was your one. The way he looks at you talks about you, and cares for you - it was too obvious."

My dad jumps in, "and then there was the fact that he came all the way here on his own to ask for your hand in marriage."

Misty eyes cause me to sit down on the lounge chair. This is news to me. Ani never said a word about it.

"Anakin didn't tell you?" My mother asks. Her smile widens. "He really is a romantic."

She has no idea! Remembering back to the days when he was my bodyguard and we spent days upon days just getting to know one another, I knew then I wanted more with him. I still want more.

"We had to keep it secret. Jedi are forbidden to have personal attachments, including marriage. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Hundreds of times I wanted to tell them - to use my comm and confide in them the happiest moments of my being. If only I had, perhaps I wouldn't have felt so alone. Maybe if others would have known, Anakin and I wouldn't be in the mess we are now.

Dad puts his hand on my shoulder. "We are just glad that you found someone who makes you happy."

Happy. I was happy. Everything about Anakin made me happy. I was so intoxicated by him that I only ever wanted to be what he needed. I was willing to help him through his problems and see him as the best person he could be. He needed my love, support, and encouragement. I needed the same from him. Sure, he was a little possessive at times and tried way too hard to go out of his way to protect me, but it just added to his charm. I didn't always need saving, but it was nice to have someone willing to do so. Having his children only added to the display of love and affection I had for him and us. He would have made a great father.

Just then a weird sensation came over my body. A tingling that started in my ankles, traveled up my spine and paused at the base of my ears - almost like the feeling of being watched but in a room all alone. It was followed by a sensation of compassion and understanding.

 _Obi-Wan._ Anakin's voice returns. _He is here._


	4. Chapter 3: Reconnecting with Kenobi

The tingling near my ears intensifies with every step Obi-Wan takes in the direction of my room. Could he sense me the way I could sense him? He had to right? I wonder what my presence feels like?

With my eyes closed, I can almost picture the way Obi-Wan looks and see him as he makes his way through the palace halls. Perhaps, my parents shouldn't be here for our reunion.

I open my eyes and turned to my family. "Mom, can you and Dad give me some time with Master Kenobi when he gets here? I think that I need to talk to him alone."

"Sure," says my mom.

Dad adds, "We could use some time to explain your situation to your sister anyway."

They both hug me once more and make their way to the door. I smile at them, thankful that my family is so supportive and loving.

"We'll be back in a while. If you need anything at all or find out when you can leave, use the comm and one of us will be here. Make sure to get some rest." Mom's words are so comforting. "We love you, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom." I blow her a kiss. "I love you both too."

As they open the door and walk out, I can hear my dad greeting someone and know instantly that he's talking to Obi-Wan. Thankfully he doesn't hold anyone up, and with an exhale, the door frame is filled with my longtime friend.

Obi-Wan looks just as I remember him. Bearded, scruffy, and simply clothed in his Jedi robes. The look on his face lets me know he is curious and a little unbelieving that I am alive. He doesn't move quickly, but closes the door behind him and steps deeper into the room.

"Dorme, can you give us a minute?" I ask.

She nods knowingly and exits the room but not the suite.

"How is this possible?" Obi-Wan finally speaks. His eyes hold confusion mixed with pain. "I was there. You died. We had your funeral and sealed the tomb."

"It's a little unnerving for me too." I agree. "Try waking up in a stone box and finding out that everything you knew about your life has changed and no longer fits together."

He comes within arm's reach and stands with his arms crossed. "This is most curious."

I stand but don't move toward him. "Have you ever heard of anything like this before? I mean, someone coming back from the dead?"

"No, never…except -"

"Except what?" I ask, interested.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan shuts down, turning his back to me. "Just rumors and old legends - none of which are true, of course."

"Well, me being alive definitely is true and I would like to know how and why."

There has to be a reason I am back. The cycle of life is very definite, and death is our only certainty.

"Do you remember anything from when you were…"

I cut him off, "dead? No."

Many around the galaxy believe in an afterlife filled with different possible scenarios, but I couldn't attest to any of them being true.

"There is one thing that I have noticed about being revived though," I say turning away and walking toward the balcony.

"What is that?" He asks.

I open my mind a little bit more and silence my thoughts. Using the force, I reach out to the pillow on the couch where I had been sitting and levitate it to me. He watches me and then the pillow as it moves through the air. Once I can, I wrap my arms around the pillow, letting go with my mind and hold it tight to my body.

"Most, curious!" He runs a hand through his beard. "When did this start?"

Sending the pillow back to the couch, I move around the room. "When I woke up in that box, it was so dark and I didn't really know what was happening. I tried lifting the top off of me but couldn't. That's when I heard Anakin's voice."

"Anakin's?" Obi-Wan's brow furrows.

"He told me to open my mind and push against the top with my thoughts. It worked. I pressed my hands against the lid and then focused my thoughts on pushing it up and to my right." Shrugging, I sit back down. "It worked. I can't explain it, but it worked. When I finally crawled out of the vault, I noticed all of the flower vases nearby had been shattered but there was no sign of any movement other than my own."

"That must have been the disturbance I felt. You projected your fears onto the objects around you." He explains. "It happens a lot with younglings when they come into their abilities for the first time. Often times younglings are identified after having an emotional outburst that causes parents to contact us for help. That's why the vases were broken."

I shake my head. "I've never had these abilities before. This is not normal for me."

He scoffs. "I'd say the whole turn of events is not normal. You said Anakin told you what to do?"

"Yeah, it has been strange. I keep hearing his voice at odd times and usually when it has to do with using the force. He's been instructing me on quieting my mind and feeling the attitude of the space around me."

Obi-Wan takes a seat next to me. "Seems as though he remembers well where we started when I taught him."

I want to outright ask him what has happened to Anakin but can't bring myself to just yet.

"Other than the guards, Queen Jamillia, Sio, your parents, and Dorme, has anyone else seen you alive?"

"No. I wanted to keep it quiet until I met with you."

"Good!" He sighs. "And other than his voice, you haven't seen anything of Anakin?"

I wince at him, "No, why?"

"What do you remember from that night on Mustafar?"

To the best of my ability, I reiterate the events I told to Dorme. "I remember landing on the dock, seeing Anakin coming toward me and that he and I were talking about what you had explained to me earlier that evening. I asked him if he had done those terrible things at the Jedi temple and he told me that he was doing everything he could to keep me from dying."

"Dying?" Obi-Wan asked. "He told you, you were going to die?"

I nod. "Yes, he had been having terrible dreams, like the ones he had before his mom died. The night he came home and I told him we were expecting, he dreamt that I was going to die in childbirth… which apparently happened, so I'd say he was pretty spot on."

"His visions have always been eerily correct, but as Master Yoda would warn - the future is never for certain. It presents possibilities of itself to the Jedi, but it is the Jedi who determines the outcome." Standing, he takes a few strides forward and turns abruptly. "You should have told someone about all of this."

"I know…"

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Obi-Wan is angry and it's the first time I think I have ever seen him show raw emotion.

"I wanted to, but both Anakin and I were afraid that losing my spot in the Senate and him possibly losing his status as a Jedi would ruin us. Living a secret life was hard, but could you have seen Anakin being a family man? He lives for the adventure and respect he gets out of being a Jedi. Taking that away from him would be like taking his soul from him."

"He might not have been rejected by the council; though, a few would have suggested it."

I have to admit we were equally selfish in choosing to hide our relationship from everyone we loved and trusted. How we ever thought we'd be able to keep it a secret forever, I don't know. Now that I look back, it was the biggest lie we ever told ourselves.

"I don't understand how you never figured it out," I say. "That morning you came to me to tell me about your worries for Anakin, you were so close. I begged you not to put me in the position to say it because I knew he would feel betrayed by both of us. But you were always with him and his closest friend, at no point did he ever give hints about his feelings toward me or slip up by saying something that would have been borderline inappropriate?"

"Sure," He throws his hands up. "I knew how he felt toward you, and the attachment that he carried with him. It was obvious whenever we had missions involving you and especially the ones when we asked you to get involved with your old friend, Clovis. But I suppose, I always thought you were the one keeping it in check."

I laugh. "Me?"

A short shrug from Obi-Wan is followed by a twinge of a smile.

We both know that I am as transparent and stubborn as a Wookiee. I dragged Anakin all over the galaxy to be my bodyguard and extra back up during times of negotiation. Living in the moment and bending rules have always been personal flaws of mine.

Sitting next to me once more, he asks. "So what else do you remember?"

I press my left hand to my temple. " I remember that when he and I were talking, I got overheated and passed out. I don't remember anything else. My sight blurred and then I woke up in a tomb."

Obi-Wan turns toward me, "Padme, this is not going to be easy to hear."

"I don't care," I say. "I just want answers, starting with my children."

"So you know there are two?"

"Yes. I knew since their hearts began beating. I never told Anakin because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"They are alive."

"I know."

"For the safety of both of your children, Master Yoda and I chose to hide them. If Emperor Palpatine ever found out they are Anakin's, he will either have them taken and raised as Siths or killed. We couldn't take that chance. They are the future of the Jedi order."

I gasp in disbelief. "Palpatine is the Sith Lord?"

"Yes."

"When did this happen?" Seriously? How could he? He played us!

"He revealed his powers to Anakin one night and Anakin told Master Windu. Unfortunately, Windu was killed when he confronted Palpatine." Obi-Wan dropped his head when talking about his friend's death.

I touch his arm. "I'm sorry."

"We can't allow him to get his hands on your twins." He says brushing me off. "They must stay hidden."

His words ring through to my heart. My babies will forever be in danger now that the Dark Side is in control. Until our lives are safe, I'd need to stay away from them.

Sighing, I agree. "You're right."

"Really?" He is confused. "You're not going to fight me on this? No lashing out at me to take you to them?"

Uncharacteristically and caught a little off-guard myself, I laugh out loud and the feeling is comforting.

A deep rumble of confused laughter stirred within my friend as well. "We did just talk about you being unpredictable, did we not?"

This man knows I can be level-headed at times. Being a politician has allowed me the opportunity to know when to step back and look at the overall picture. Well… in most situations.

My laughter ceases. Stilling my uncontrolled breath, I look to my friend for the only information now missing from my consciousness. A silence falls upon the room and a tenseness can be felt from Obi-Wan's aura.

Without making eye contact, I softly break the silence, "Master Kenobi, the last time we spoke, you told me that Anakin had pledged himself to the Dark Side and that you suspected he was responsible for the death of everyone at the Temple. What happened on Mustafar, after I lost consciousness?"

"When I found both of you, you lay unconscious and Anakin lost."

His words stung like a thousand needles to the heart. I am alone.

"The new Sith apprentice, Darth Vader, stood over you. He saw me and immediately engaged me in battle. Vader came toward me with accusations that the Jedi Council had been plotting to overthrow the government and kill all of the senators. He wouldn't listen to reason. We fought back and forth across the surface of Mustafar until it became clear that I wouldn't be able to over-power him."

Obi-Wan sat still with seriousness and self-doubt. "He jumped at me and I struck him with my saber, knocking him down. He fell close to the molten rock, unconsciously slipping closer to the lava. I left him knowing the lava would destroy him, but needed to get to you quickly before you or your children could not be saved."

The entire encounter flashed through my mind as he finished. Silent tears once again painting my face. Not only am I alone without the ability to go to my children, but I am alone without Anakin as well.

Anakin was my world - everything that was bright about my days and everything that was calm and comforting about my nights. Even if we weren't together as much as I had envisioned on the day we had said our vows, just knowing that we belonged to each other was enough to ease my mind.

With Ani, I knew I would always be safe and that no matter how silly or crazy I felt, his full faith and support was with me. Sure, he struggled with his emotions sometimes, but who wouldn't after being through some of the pain that he had? I was his voice of reason in times of intense confusion and he was my rock in my times of uncertainty. He always knew what to say to calm my nerves and I trusted him with all that I am.

Losing him is the hardest part of all of this. The loss of our children was mind-numbing and unbelievably painful, but not having him - my rock - almost makes me wish I had died and stayed dead.

"You really should learn to control your thoughts," Obi-Wan says breaking my concentration.

I look at him and then realize the lights had dimmed significantly. I let go of my thoughts, and the room brightens instantly.

"Your powers are rather strong," he says. "They are definitely something we'll need to report to Master Yoda. Maybe he'll have some knowledge as to how this all could have come to be. We'll need to leave quickly, though. We don't need anyone knowing where it is we're going or why."

"I have nothing with me here," I admit, referring to the room. "All of my things were back on Coruscant in my living quarters."

He smiles, "Well then, I suppose you'll need some new attire."

Dorme reappears, "I will go out and get you some things." She disappears from the chamber as quickly as she entered.

The plan starts evolving quickly. Dorme knows not only my style but also understands the necessity for multiple options given that we don't know what I'll be walking into or need. But what about my family? My mother is expecting notice of when I"m free to leave.

"I'll need to let my family know I'm not going home after all," I say.

"Fine." Obi-Wan replies. "Just tell her that you're being released into my care and that we'll be back when we have answers. Don't tell her anything more."

She won't be satisfied with that information, but I know I can't trust her with much more given the circumstances. I nod.

"Where are we going, Master Kenobi?"

"Dagobah."


	5. Chapter 4: Crossing the stars

The galaxy is a thing of wonder. While most of it is covered in darkness, it is littered with sporadic orbs of light and life. Too many times I have looked out from a window such as this and wondered how I got lucky enough to visit so many of the systems and their planets.

Had I not gotten into politics, it would be very reasonable to say that I might never have left Naboo. So many people are born and die on the same planet with no knowledge of what else is out there. That just wasn't the path I wanted for myself.

My father always said that I had the heart for politics. I have always tried to look at situations from multiple sides and understand the motives of all. Even when I was just a child, I would try to be the voice of reason when it came to my family's institutions such as schooling, family dinners, and bedtimes. When I was six, I presented an entire case to my parents in favor of why I should be allowed to stay up later. It didn't work, but I did learn something about negotiating and not always getting what I wanted.

It was after attending several mission trips that I realized exactly what I wanted to do with my life. My life became dedicated to helping others and using my knowledge and influence to help make important democratic decisions that would bring about positive change for those suffering while preserving the rights of all in the Republic.

"Now that we're far enough out, I'm going to set the autopilot," Obi-Wan says from the front.

With my knees to my chest, I sit staring out at the stars from one of the window seats. Wearing tight black pants with a burgundy shape-forming top and a brown and tan jacket, I feel a little more put together now that I'm out of my funeral gown and royal garb. Being able to move quickly without being snagged or cold is my preferred space travel attire. Clothes like these are what keep me warm next to the chill of windows such as this.

Dorme lies asleep across from me on one of the ship's bunks.

I am thankful that she feels so inclined to accompany me wherever I go. She didn't have to come this time, but I could hardly hold her back. In fairness, she did pack some nice practical outfits and her cooking is arguably the best I've ever had.

"Getting out of Naboo was a bit easier than I anticipated." Obi-Wan takes a seat across the way.

"Now that the Emperor has declared the war over, I'm sure security has lightened up quite a bit."

You wouldn't think that security measures and protocols would be lightened up so quickly after years of war, but times of peace mean a rebuild in credit and resources. In order to do that, some areas have to take a cut, not to mention the people need to be convinced that everything is safe. Everyone would be suspicious if the Empire's galactic fleet continued to screen every ship going in and out of the planets.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes for a moment and it dawns on me that he has probably done a lot of traveling lately. The amount of fighting and moving about the galaxy that he has done would take a toll on anyone and leave most begging to never leave their home planet again. I wonder where Obi-Wan is actually from and what he was like as a younger boy, recalling only small snippets of information my friend, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore had shared with me in confidence. Both of them were far too stubborn to admit it, but the two of them were rather close at one time. Had either one declared it love, I am convinced Obi-Wan would not be the Jedi I know today. It saddened me knowing Satine was no longer with us. She would have been a great ally to turn to and one we could have undoubtedly trusted.

"You should get some rest," I suggest.

He yawned and opened his eyes. "We don't have much time for rest. Now would be a good time for you to be training."

"Training for what?"

"Aggressive negotiations, of course," he replies. There is a twinkle in the dark of his eyes and I sense him taking on a new persona - one of authority.

I turn my body to face him and press my feet to the floor.

"Where should we start, Master?" The words fall out of my mouth as if they've said it a thousand times. I'm sure I've heard these words spoken before, just not from myself.

Obi-Wan smiles. "Let's start with meditation. Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

I do as he says. With my eyes closed, I concentrate on my breath as it comes in and goes out. My body reacts to and appreciates every ounce of oxygen that enters my lungs.

 _Feel the force within your body and around you._

"Feel the force within your body and around you," Obi-Wan repeats Anakin's words as if they were his, to begin with.

The cabin of the transport is calm and still.

 _Reach out with your mind and see if you can pick up on anything nearby._

Obi-Wan repeats the phrase aloud.

"Why do I get a sense you have used this technique on a former padawan?" I ask, keeping my eyes closed.

"Anakin's talking to you again, isn't he?"

 _He picks up on things quickly._

I nod with a smile. "Yes."

"Keep your concentration on your exercise." Obi-Wan pushes.

 _Obi-Wan can be strict sometimes, but he knows what he's doing. Now, take another breath and reach out._

Taking another slow deep breath, I let my mind open wider. I try to envision the clear space around our ship and between the systems. An imperial shuttle crosses my mind and I watch as it cuts through space toward a fleet of cruisers and star destroyers. It's a rather large fleet and I wonder what it is that they are doing. I'm drawn to the shuttle that ports onto one of the destroyers. There's just something about it. I can't figure it out.

In a flash, I am taken from space to what appears to be a room. Someone is crying… a baby. Seeing the face of a young baby frantically crying, I feel scared, helpless, and unsure. I feel the urge to go to him. The crying is hushed by the sound of a loving hum from beyond my sight. A woman's voice can be heard singing to the child before all goes dark.

I open my eyes and wipe sweat from my brow. Obi-Wan is looking at me intently.

"What did you see?"

"At first, a fleet of starships," I begin. "There was one that I just couldn't stop paying attention to. I'm not sure why, but I felt pulled in."

"You'll be drawn in when others who are force sensitive are in your visions. After a while, you'll recognize who it is by their force print."

I wince, "Force print?"

"Every Jedi has his or her own force print. That is the feeling or sense that you feel in their presence. Once you become more intuned with your abilities, you'll be able to pick others out simply by feeling their force print, even in your visions."

That's how Anakin was able to tell me Obi-Wan had arrived back on Naboo. I suspect it takes a few times of being in and out of one's presence before the memory of a print sticks.

 _You'll pick up on it better_ _once you learn to trust your feelings._

"I also saw a baby crying," I say, changing the subject.

Obi-Wan tenses. "A baby?"

I nod. "He… I think it was a 'he'... was crying. I felt alone, scared, and unsure. Then I heard a woman's voice humming and singing."

"Most peculiar!" Obi-Wan sits forward in his chair. "Not only do you seem to have some connection to Anakin's memory, but you also have a connection to your twins."

"My twins?" I ask, excitedly. The baby was mine. Luke. It had to have been Luke.

"I felt the same sensations you did when you saw the child. It appears that he was calling out to you with the force."

Covering my face with my hands, I try to breathe and not let my maternal instincts get the best of me. I breathe deeply.

"Are you okay?" He asks, now sitting next to me with a hand on my shoulder. "I knew they'd be strong with the force, but I never imagined they'd be this strong."

With another exhale, I wipe my blurred eyes. "How am I expected to stay away from them while they cry out for me? How is this fair?"

"It's not fair, and it's not going to get any better," Obi-Wan says with all seriousness. "I can't imagine what it is like, but I know that you can do this. Trust me, they are safely hidden and with loving families watching over them."

"They should be with me - their mother!" I snap.

"Use your feelings," Obi-Wan's voice stays calm. "Do you believe in your heart that you will be reunited with both of your children?"

 _Padme - take a breath. Calm your mind, My Love. Trust your heart to tell you the truth_.

Closing my eyes once more, I see myself lying on a bed holding both children on my chest. They look down at me with little smiles on their faces. I know that we will be together.

"I will hold my babies!" I promise him. "Nothing in this universe will keep me from holding them when the time is right… once things are safe."

"Alright then, let's move on to another exercise." My friend turned master says, changing the subject.

A streak of light shoots in front of our ship accompanied by the sound of a ship's engines.

"What's that?" I ask startled.

"You tell me." He says motioning toward the pilot seats.

With a few strides, I find myself in the pilot's seat gazing out through the windshield.

"It's the imperial ship from my vision." I gasp. "Which means…"

We both watch as the ship heads in the direction of a large fleet of ships all belonging to the new Galactic Empire. Each one of them stamped with a new insignia and not with the one I once knew. What are they doing here in the outer rim?

"I think we should find another way around," I suggest, reaching for my stomach. "My feelings tell me we need to avoid them. Something in my stomach is turning and I feel a little nauseous."

"You are sensing the Dark Side of the force," he says coming up behind me and putting a hand on the chair. "I feel it too, and you're right. It would be in our best interest to find a new course to Dagobah."

My eyes stay locked on the floating ships before us. We're close enough that our presence has probably already been detected, but because we're in my royal cruiser, I assume they won't see us as a problem. Obi-Wan was a little uneasy about taking my ship, which my father had saved, and wanted to fly in something a little less suspicious. I, of course, insisted we take it. With everyone thinking I am dead, no one would suspect me on it.

"Let's boot up the holomap and find a way around these ships."

He turns on the map in the center of the cabin. I turned to see the hologram layout of star systems and planets between us and our destination.

Pointing to the areas on the map, Obi-Wan says, "If we travel back toward Sanrafsix, we can take that trade route past Kabal and then Triton."

"It will take us a bit longer that way, but I don't see much of an alternative unless we plan to travel off the main routes."

"That could be dangerous and is not recommended."

"Well, then I think we need to turn this ship around." I say turning off the autopilot and refacing the ship in our new direction."

"For a former senator, you handle transports pretty well," compliments Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, Master," I reply.

"Padme," he chuckles. "You don't have to call me that. I think formalities are out now that things have changed."

I let out an overdramatic sigh of relief, "Thank goodness!"

A chime from the main comlink gets our attention.

"Let me," Obi-Wan says quickly changing me places - he now taking over the ship and I standing behind him.

"Come in Naboo Royal Starship, this is star destroyer, Executor. We have detected your coordinates. State your business."

Executor? Since when did the Empire have a star destroyer named The Executor? I've heard of naming warships eccentric names for intimidation purposes, but something about the name set my nerves on edge.

"We are traveling to Elrood, " Obi-Wan states. "on strict orders from Queen Jamillia to oversee some manufacturing business."

"Then you need not turn around. Your passage through this route is being granted."

I stare at Obi-Wan as he turns the ship back toward our original route. My head begins to feel pressure and my stomach again pitted.

 _Don't fight it, my Love. The more you press back, the easier it will be to detect your powers. Clear your thoughts and keep an empty mind._

Taking a deep breath, I quickly try not to think of anything. I picture graphing paper in my mind and begin to trace the lines up and down, left and right - a trick I had learned in school to calm me during times of fear or anguish.

 _Good. Keep doing that._

The pressure in my head feels as if someone is searching through my brain. I feel a shadow come over me as if someone is standing behind me, but I stay concentrated on tracing the lines. The pressure eases suddenly and I can breathe again.

"We need to get out of here." Obi-Wan is certain. "The Dark Side has sensed us and I'm afraid it won't be good if they catch us."

With a step to the side, I secure myself in the copilot station. "I say we make a jump for hyperspace and get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more." He says.

Together we start flipping switches to boost up the hyperdrive and get away from these destroyers.

I call to the back of the cabin."Dorme, wake up! Get ready to make the jump to hyperspace!"

Hearing her shuffle around and then the clicks of her restraints, I know she's ready.

"Okay." She replies.

"Next stop, Dagobah!" I announce. Unable to help myself, I look back at the warships one more time before my own takes off.

Obi-Wan counts down. "Three… two… one."

Our ship jets forward and before we can blink, we're far away from those dark destroyers and on our way to find Master Yoda.


	6. Chapter 5: A Master of Insight

In what feels like a flash, we find ourselves coming out of hyperspace and gazing upon a green and cloudy mid-sized planet. Even from space, it appears to be covered in moss. The living power of the planet radiates from its interior.

"Here we are…" Obi-Wan says. "Now we just have to find somewhere to land."

"Do you know where Master Yoda is living on this planet?" I ask. There are no signs of civilized life forms from the outside. No cities, no outposts. Where exactly is Obi-Wan going to land this thing?

"Use your feelings, Padme. Where do you think we should land?"

I look harder at the planet and open my mind to the possibility that perhaps the moss-like green isn't as soft as it appears. This planet would no doubt be damp and rainy, as the cloudy atmosphere suggested. A swirl of clouds parts a little and reveals a clear circle of the atmosphere above a section of the southeast hemisphere.

"There," I point.

Without another word, Obi-Wan prepares the ship for entry into the planet's atmosphere and steers the ship in the direction I suggested.

Moments later we break through the dense clouds and are bombarded with a thickness of tall swamp trees. A fog covers the soft green ground, and vines dangle from the limbs guarding it. Our engines slow as Obi-Wan places our ship down carefully on a hill next to one of the many swamps.

Even before the doors are depressurized, I can smell the freshness from the foliage around us. Unbuckling, I begin to prepare myself for the foreign planet.

"My lady," Dorme says handing me a headscarf before Obi-Wan and I begin our descent on to the planet's surface.

Taking the scarf, I wrap it around my head, tucking it in with all but my eyes covered. I then fasten a brown belt around my hip with two blasters holstered on my hips alongside a small blade just in case. Dorme secures my comlink to my left wrist and tests it to be sure it works.

"Stay with the ship, Dorme." I instruct. "There's no telling what we're getting ourselves into in this place."

"Yes, Milady. Just let me know when you find Master Yoda and if you'll be needing me to make anything for dinner." Selfless, she always thinks of others before herself.

I hug her. "I'll let you know if anything happens. If you don't hear from us in a few hours, widen the transmission range and try contacting me."

"Sounds good, Milady."

"We better get moving if we hope to find him before dark," Obi-Wan says walking down the ramp.

Picking up my pace, I follow close behind without so much as a look back. The ground squishes beneath my boots and the sound of unknown life forms is heard echoing throughout the dense forest. Very little light shines through the canopy above.

We walk for a while in and out of the shadows. Sounds of the forest can be heard from all around. Keeping my mind and feelings open, I search for any sign of force sensitivity. The problem is that everything around me seems to be force sensitive.

 _He's here, somewhere nearby. Follow your feelings._

"Why of all planets, did Master Yoda pick this one?" I finally ask aloud. "Damp, misty, and a little on the creepy side; I'm not sure we'll ever find him."

With a startle that has me drawing a blaster, a familiar voice cracks through the sounds around us. "Find what you are looking for, you will not, if much self-doubt you have."

Master Yoda's face peers out from behind a large tree, making him appear to be even smaller than his tiny frame already is.

Able to breathe once more, I put away my blaster and begin to walk toward him.

Using his cane, he meets us halfway.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan bows slightly before his old friend.

Yoda faces him, "Obi-Wan, traveled far you have. Glad to see you again, I am."

His eyes move to me and I can feel the wisdom and experience embodied within.

He speaks to me, my face still hidden behind the scarf. "Lady Skywalker, it warms my heart to see you alive. Unpredictable the force can be."

At that moment, I remove my covering and allow the scarf to fall around my shoulders. No one has ever addressed me as Lady Skywalker before and it attacks my soul to hear this small man acknowledge my married name.

"Married are you not?" He asks with a certain curiosity. His little hands overlap atop his cane.

I nod. "Master Yoda -"

"Then Lady Skywalker, I shall call you." He laughs. "Unless formalities you wish to ignore?"

"Please, call me Padme."

"Agreed." Yoda begins walking away from us in the direction of the mist.

Obi-Wan begins to follow. "Master, we've come because -"

"Because Padme's living state changes a great deal for us and unsure are you, about how this came to be." Yoda speaks with such clarity and understanding.

He stops for a moment, pointing his cane at Obi-Wan. "Mystery is the way of the force and this a mystery is. Sensed her return and meditating on how to proceed I have been."

"Padme's abilities with the force are strong but untamed, Master. I have only begun instructing her on how to keep it all in check, but I'm afraid we need to move swiftly if we are to do anything with it."

"Patience, Obi-Wan. Too quick are your thoughts on these matters. Caution we must take now. Many lives have already been lost, preserve the rest we must."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan concedes.

Realizing there is a lot that I don't know about what has happened over the last month, I observe as both men express a deep sadness through their eyes. There is more here than just the death of Anakin and those at the Temple. The betrayal and deceit that has taken place will inevitably affect everyone in the galaxy in some way.

"Where are we going?" I ask as they both walk on.

"To my shelter, we must go. Caught out in the dark, you do not want to be." Yoda replies.

Immediately, I touch the comlink on my wrist and let Dorme know we have found Master Yoda and are headed to his quarters. Together we make our way through the forest until we come to a small clearing of trees with a visible hut.

In his few weeks of exile, Yoda has clearly been at work making himself at home here on Dagobah. I had fully expected to find him living out of his starship or perhaps a makeshift tent, but here was an impressive hut of appropriate height and space for the Jedi Master. Quaint and simple, as I have come to recognize as his style, the hut provided everything he needed to survive. To my surprise, there was even enough room for guests such as myself and Master Kenobi.

Now safe inside, Yoda made his way around us doing his best to be a gracious host. He fixed up a unique vegetative stew and paired it with warm green cider. Both Obi-Wan and myself were thoroughly satisfied within the hour.

Leaning back against a supporting wall, Obi-Wan begins the discussion of what has happened so far in our journey. "Her situation is so unique that I felt it was only right for us to counsel with you. Have you ever seen this before?"

"Reanimation after weeks of death, I have not. Think outside of the normal, we must, if the truth we are to learn." He turned to me and looked through and into my mind, closing his eyes in his search. It is a similar invasion to that of the Dark presence I felt searching my mind before, only this time not as forcefully invasive.

 _Just relax_. Anakin speaks to me. _It's called a mind sweep. Master Yoda's checking your memory to get a clearer picture of what has happened. It's a lot easier than discussing the past for hours._

Yoda's mental presence combs through my memories carefully and all the while protecting my frail emotional connection. It's as if I am thinking about the past myself and recalling the information he sought. Images of my life flash through my mind: my wedding, our secret meetings throughout the War, Anakin's anger on Mustafar, the birth of our babies, the darkness that was death and finally my re-birth in the stone tomb. Without a spoken word, he learned everything he needed to know about how I came to be here in his dwelling.

Now free of others, I find myself staring at a distant wall. Suddenly I feel light and empty of myself. My eyelids get heavier and heavier until the room fades out.

Once more, the sound of a baby crying catches my attention, this time the cry is higher pitched. I see her small face staring up at the ceiling, eyes tightly squeezed and her mouth quivering as she cries out. Her hair is dark, full and thick about her head.

Leia.

As best as I can, I make my way over to her. I hold out my hand as if to touch her and I stop before I do, wondering what it will be like to feel her baby skin.

I begin singing to her, a song my mother sang to me, "Be brave my heart, for I am here with you. As long as you are mine, you'll be here with me too."

Her crying ceases and she stares up as if she not only hears my song but also sees me. Leia's eyes are deep dark pools and I catch a glimpse of my reflection in them. I find myself wondering if she can really see me. Extending my hand toward hers, a heavy breathing starts behind me - it sounds almost mechanical.

I cock my head to listen.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

Leia returns to her infant cries.

Two black-gloved hands wrap around my biceps.

"Padme," a deep voice says my name.

I scream.

"Padme, wake up!" Obi-Wan says holding onto my arms as I lash out at him from my sleep.

Mind opened-wide, I force-shove him away from me and against the far wall of Master Yoda's hut.

"What was that?" I yell. "Who was there with me?"

"Calm yourself, you must control your feelings. Saw your daughter, you did." Yoda explains. "Strong, are your powers of projection."

"What do you mean? Who was it that grabbed me?" I question.

Recalling the dream, I explain aloud, "I was singing to her. She stopped crying and looked up as if she could hear and see me - so precious and beautiful. Then I heard breathing as if someone with a respirator was standing behind me. Leia began crying again. Whoever it was put their hands on me and I was afraid."

Yoda sits next to me and takes my hand. "The Skywalker bond seems to be stronger than we know. Through pregnancy, Anakin's life-force with yours mixed. Explain your new-found force-sensitivity, this would."

"But what about waking up from death?" I ask, intrigued by his affirmation.

"Not completely dead but asleep, I am certain. When drained you nearly complete of your life-force, born two children were. Remains, that bond which you shared from within."

"Are you saying the twins are able to see their mother through force projection?" Obi-Wan asks, no longer sitting near the far wall.

I look around the room, thinking about what Master Yoda is saying. It would make sense. Even at only a few weeks in utero, I began noticing changes in my body. Besides comfort food levitating around me, which I blamed on the twins, my dreams were uncommonly real-like. At times, I would even think of words and phrases that seemed to be declarations of love and admiration. Was it possible that my children were communicating to me even before we were able to meet?

Breaking my thought, I ask, "Is this also why I hear Anakin's voice in my head?"

"Of that, I am unsure," Yoda says. "Possible it is, but require more of your time, I will. Imperative to all it is that we teach you to control your abilities. Right now a beacon of raw force-sensitivity, you are. If we are to have a chance against the Empire, to control it you must learn. "

Obi-Wan looks at me. "So you'll allow me to train her?"

"No." Yoda states. "To Alderaan, you must go. Rally others to our cause, your mission is."

Obi-Wan bows, "Yes, Master."

Wait, what? He wants me to work with him to do what?

Confused, I ask, "Our mission?"

"Allow the Empire to destroy more lives, we will not. The future is ever-evolving and if a part you are to play, time, we must not waste."

"You want me to you save the galaxy," I confirm his meaning. "Master Yoda, I am not a Jedi like you. I have no real training and lack the natural reflexes."

"Seen you in battle, I have. A natural-born leader, you are and learn you will, the ways of the Jedi."

"I am not Anakin." I say, referring to the prophecy of 'the chosen one'.

"Of that I am sure," his voice gets serious. "Proven that you already have."

I sit back, allowing my body to relax in an unsure manner.

Master Yoda stands firm. "Your training, tomorrow we will begin."

Stepping toward the door, Obi-Wan pauses. "So this is how it begins… how exactly do you suggest I get others to rally with us?"

"By visiting a few senators I know are still loyal to the Old Republic and offering them something we all need," I say, running my hands through my hair.

"What is that?" he asks.

I sigh, "Hope."


	7. Chapter 6: Force Training

Leaves constantly striking my body, the air cooling the sweat as it pills at my hairline and runs down my neck, I press on at my current pace. Running through the forests on Dagobah is like running in the mushy sand during the onset of a rainstorm in the heat of the summer on Naboo. Hot and a little fatigued, my heart is racing but quieter than it was only a few weeks ago.

With only two more klicks to go, I leap over a troublesome root and slide down a dank ditch. Exercise has never been lacking in my life, as I love being physically active, but the extent to which Master Yoda has me training has definitely opened my eyes to how weak I truly was. When we first started these morning runs, I could barely make it around the three klick radius of his home without having to walk at least a few times. Now, here I was running over seven klicks daily, making a loop around to several parts of the forest which I had never seen before.

Over the past few weeks, I have been learning to conceal my thoughts, levitate objects, control the minds of smaller life forms, but most of all how to keep my stamina up and my body in shape for whatever is to come. The body that I felt somewhat ashamed of back on Naboo, once again brings me pride and self-confidence. It is well-known that females of most species tend to care about their appearances and I certainly am no different. Feeling more like myself allows me to be more brazen with my wardrobe and explore possibilities for what is better worn in combat. Clearly wearing a formal gown, as I once had, would not do in a fight. This is why I had chosen many times to disguise myself as a handmaid who would have more freedom to wear other clothing.

Today I found myself in a shorter tan tunic dress with high slits along the hip bones. It has a deep plunging neckline with added brown material that crisscrosses along my mid-section and hangs from a tied knot just off my left hip. Added accessories included my knee-high brown boots and tan fingerless gloves.

When I first put it on, I tried to imagine Anakin's expression had he been here to see all of my skin showing. Romantically-modest and sometimes over-the-top has always been my style and this pushed the boundaries I would normally adhere to. Between dying and all of this training though, I decided to throw modesty to the wampas and wear whatever I want.

Grabbing onto a tree limb with both hands and swinging myself over a spot of quicksand, I land on the other side and race five more meters to where Master Yoda sat meditating atop a large boulder.

Holding onto a nearby tree with one hand as I stretch out my calf muscles, I catch my breath and turn to join my small green master. First straddling the boulder next to him and then folding my legs up into a crossed fashion, I find my center and close my eyes.

All around us the world seems to move at a faster pace than we. Small land creatures scurry about in the plants and winged ones fly from tree to tree above. All around us permeates life and force-strength, which was the main reason Master Yoda had chosen this planet on which to live out the rest of his days in exile. Being that no one else in the Jedi Order, save Anakin, had ever registered as strong of a force-print as Yoda, it made sense that he would need a planet such as this to help to conceal his presence.

Expanding my mind, I search the galaxy for Obi-Wan who has been gone just under a month and a half now and hopefully has secured the alliances we need to get started in moving forward with our plans of rebellion. I can't see much - only glimpses of him bouncing around from planet to planet and if I am lucky the face of an old friend. Overall, nothing I see triggers any negative feelings, so, for now, it must be working out in our favor.

I then mind-travel to both of my children individually, though I'm still unaware of exactly where in the galaxy they each are located. Our force-link only has gotten stronger and now I am able to see them almost at will. Only with Yoda's guidance and cautioning, have I learned how and why I was able to project my physical image to either child. I try not to in fear that others might see me and become frightened at my visible state. For no reason do we want either family scared to the point of calling for unnecessary help.

Both my son and daughter are growing beautifully and though I yearn more than anything to hold them in my actual hands, just being able to see them and watch them as they grow - knowing that they are safe - is enough for now.

Lastly, I allow my mind to wander around to the star fleet Obi-Wan and I had encountered on our way here.

 _Padme_... Anakin warns

Forever skulking through my thoughts, I can't help but continually check-in to see if I can get a better grasp of who or what it was that I felt that day. No matter how much I hone in, I picture nothing but the outside of the ship. Only over the past five days have I been able to make out a shadow in my mind. A tall black silhouette walks toward me. It stops and then all fades.

Was it the same person I felt in Leia's room that night in my dream? Why can't I stop thinking about this? Why am I so interested?

 _You are becoming very strong with the force, but don't underestimate the powers of the dark side. Probing their ships can only bring their attention to you, and I'm not sure that's what you want._

Now more frequent, Anakin's voice continues to haunt me. Even Master Yoda had expected for the unexplainable phenomena to dissipate as I trained and became more at one with the force. We have all been proven otherwise. The strangest part about it has been that Yoda himself couldn't sense where it was coming from or how it was happening. Relinquishing the task of figuring it out, we both decided that as long as his voice continues to be helpful and doesn't start whispering negative ideas into my head, we'd both be content with allowing it to continue.

 _That's enough meditation for the day. Maybe you should get back to training._

Obeying Ani's words, I open my eyes and find Master Yoda staring at me. Though I want to say he can be quite the adorable companion, he has a way of affirming his sporadic creepiness. This is one of those times.

"Deep in thought, you were." His fractured voice states. "Hard, you have been working lately. Something new, we shall do today."

"Something new?" I ask excitedly. It's been a while since he's taught me something different. Levitation and mind-control are cool, but I have been a little disappointed at not learning more since Obi-Wan left.

"Yes," Master Yoda continues. "Defensive techniques shall our focus be today. Learn to use a lightsaber you must."

I lean back. "A lightsaber? You're going to give me a lightsaber?" I hope he's not joking. My excitement grows.

"A Jedi's life, a lightsaber can save. An honor it is to have one and with honor, it should be treated. Have one for you, I do."

Hopping down from the boulder, I go first to help Master Yoda off of his own. Once holding his walking stick, he heads for his hut. I follow in quiet anticipation.

"Here, you must wait." He says heading in as he leaves me behind. Waiting outside, I look around the hut to see if anything is amiss and then return to find him reemerging. He carries something wrapped in rags.

Handing me the wrapped item, Master Yoda steps back. I look down at the hidden object and move to peel back the cloth layers.

In my hands, once again I hold the lightsaber in which I've held many times. A little lighter than I remember it, I gaze at the hilt of the saber that my husband built in honor of his Jedi commencement. He had given it to me once to hold as leverage to prove his love for me - a silly jest I thought at the time. Now, thinking back on it, I wish I would have taken him at his word and dropped everything for a two-week retreat with him as he was supposed to be on meditative leave. Why is it that we both took our duty to the Republic so seriously - always working for the interests of others, never giving time to ourselves?

"Save it for Luke, Obi-Wan wanted, but receive it instead you shall," Yoda explains.

 _Take good care of it, my love. A boy deserves his father's lightsaber._

I nod. "Thank you, Master Yoda. This means a lot to me."

Admiring the weapon in my hands, I turn it so that my right thumb lies on the activation plate. Taking a step back, I ignite the saber. A blue laser blade bursts forth and hums as it stands aglow. Back and forth, I move the blade, listening to it hum as it moves. I've always been fascinated by these ancient weapons of the Jedi knights but never did I think I'd get a chance to use one. I have always relied on a blaster and am a pretty good shot if I do say so myself.

 _Think of it as more than just a weapon but as an extension of your arm. Hold it confidently and with authority but also caution and respect._

Yoda pulled out a silver ball from within his robe pocket. "Against a remote, you will practice."

I watched as he activated the sphere that moved through the air as if of its own free will. Floating before me, it fired a laser shot that left me grabbing my arm in the spot where it had left a burn.

A chuckle came from Master Yoda. Apparently, I was to be his entertainment for the night. "Let it burn you, you did. Trying to block it's laser blasts, is your goal." He chuckled a little more and I could barely keep my eyes on this remote as it moved around.

Shooting again, this time I manage to deflect it with the saber.

"This isn't so hard," I say. Twice more it fires and at an increased interval. Again I meet the blasts with the saber.

"Overconfident, you must never be. Even the smallest of enemies, a great adversary may be."

No more had he said this and the remote fired off a few shots that found their target on my hip. "Ouch!" I yell.

Not wasting any time and taking advantage of my distracted state, the remote moves to strike once more. Quickly as if instinctively, I pull the saber back with my right and stretch my free arm forward to block the strikes. Focusing all my might on shielding myself, the remote fires and I hear the shots release but find no hurt to my body.

"Hmmmm." Yoda hums. "Interesting, this is. Force-deflection you have discovered."

The remote stops its blasting with the deactivation of the saber.

Confused, I ask. "Force deflection?"

Wisely, he looks at me. "Deflected blasts using the force, you did. A skill not many Jedi have come to use. Serve you well, this will."

 _I agree. This will be helpful if for some reason you don't have my lightsaber._

Pride fills my chest and spreads across my smile as I realize that I have managed to do something that not many have. Having these abilities has really opened up my mind to the galaxy and the way things work. Before, I suppose I believed there was little we could truly manipulate when it comes to life. I mean, I know all about standing up for what I should and know to be right and being an activist. Representing a majority and pressing for matters that benefit most has always been a role I've been willing to take. Now, I see that a small population has physical and mental abilities to make a change in direct moments of life.

What would it be like if senators had the ability to persuade their people via mind control or cause chaos by making it appear that a single group has done something that they didn't? Is this what Palpatine did in order to gain control as chancellor? Did he use these powers to create the illusion of a civil war? Did we all really fight for something that was completely untrue?

"Deceived, we all were. Unable to see the future are we when the Dark Side is in control." Master Yoda replies to my thoughts.

Gripping the saber hilt with both hands, I turn back toward the remote. Igniting the saber once more, I take to the contest with determination. Back and forth, back and forth I dance around the remote as it fires at will - it's laser shots met with equal blocks. Toying with the options now available to me, I do my best to counter the remote's attacks.

Swinging the saber, two shots meet the blue laser-blade followed by two others deflected by the force-shield created from my left hand. Continuing on in this way, I take several more passes from the remote.

"Very good, Padme!" Obi-Wan praises me, coming into sight from behind a nearby cluster of trees. He is followed by Dorme who had gone with him to help aid in getting the Master Jedi to the people he needed to speak with. "I can't believe how far you've come. He looks the same as he did when he left, only with a smile on his face this time.

"Trained much, this padawan has." Master Yoda confirms on my behalf.

Retracting the blade, I smile proudly. "We've been working a lot since you left."

I embrace Dorme as she comes near and then steps back to admire my transformation.

"It shows," He replies. "But don't get too confident, you're not a Jedi yet."

My smile grows a bit wider as I envision this being a line Anakin hearing at least once or twice. To Anakin, it seemed as if no matter how big or small the task, he was unable to live up to his master's expectations. Thankfully, I recognize that Obi-Wan sometimes says things like this honestly but with a slight jest in order to motivate others to continually do better. I want to believe that under that blunt exterior, is a sense of humor and a yearning to help others be their best.

Curious - I ask, "So how did things go while you were away?"

He walks around and then leans up against a tree, facing both Master Yoda and myself.

"Things were a little rocky at first." He sighed. "Many were reluctant to believe that you were alive and some demanded proof before they agree to help us."

"So they won't help all because I am dead?"

Obi-Wan shrugs, "With all that has happened with the execution of the Separatists, the establishment of the Empire, and the order against the Jedi, I fear a lot of our greatest supporters are just unable to see any hope of turning things around."

"Tired of fighting, many are when fighting has led to where we are."

Master Yoda was right. Most people just wanted peace and for the fighting to end, even if it meant giving up their rights to have an active voice. I was there when they voted unanimously to end the Republic and granted sole power to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I remember the thunderous, disgusting sound of the applause.

I think back to that last time I was in the presence of Bail Organa, senator of Alderaan - the day liberty died. Together we had watched in disgust and horror. Bail and a few others would have done anything to oppose Palpatine that day and yet it was me who begged them to keep their hands out of the fire and play the good supporters. It was the only way to keep them from being suspected of treason.

"You said 'things were rocky at first," I recall. "Did anyone agree to meet with us?"

Obi-Wan's eyes connect with Dorme's and signal that he had some success.

Gazing over to Dorme, her face hopeful and knowing.

Obi-Wan speaks, "Several leaders agreed to meet but wanted it made clear that it is only to talk and not an agreement to do anything to this point."

Excitement builds from my chest. "If they agreed to meet, then there is interest. Where there's interest, there are possibilities. We can work with possibilities."

"My thoughts exactly." Obi-Wan replies.

Yoda hums to himself with his eyes closed. "The start to a resistance I see, with Lady Skywalker leading the way, but discovered your light will be. A shadow hangs over the future but blinding it is not. When courage helps love to overcome hurt and distrust, only then can balance be restored and the wounds of this galaxy healed."

"We'll need to choose a neutral location." I begin thinking aloud. "Somewhere we won't be suspicious traveling to and won't be easily noticed."

"That eliminates quite a few places," confirms Obi-Wan.

An easy answer to our problem would be having our allies come here, but beings as the existing Jedi are all still in desperate need of staying hidden, due to Palpatine's order of execution, I can't expose Yoda's sanctuary. Dagobah is quite possibly the only planet capable of hiding his aura.

"Because I want to keep Master Yoda safe and this place well off of anyone's radar just in case, I think it would also be best if we chose a location on the other side of the galaxy. Somewhere that's close enough to the capital but also far enough away that it won't be too much of a distance for others."

Thinking more on the issue, I remember back to stories I had heard in school about some old abandoned temples on a distant moon. Kids in my class called them haunted and often times would dare one another to someday go there and spend a night. Later on, in my early public service days, I looked into it a little more and discovered that the Massassi temples my classmates had talked about were really made by an ancient people who had been extinct for a very long time. I traveled there and found the temples and formations created by the Massassi were beautifully solid structures with a lot of potential.

I throw out the name of the moon, "Yavin 4."

"The Massassi temples?" Obi-Wan knows exactly what I'm referring to. "They could work."

"A place filled with much sadness." Master Yoda explains. "Enslaved by the Sith, their people were. Many reasons there are for why others have not settled there."

"Yes, we had once considered Yavin 4 as a place for a Jedi Temple, but the overwhelming sense of darkness and sadness that still echoes from within stemming from the enslavement of the Massassi was too much to expose young aspiring padawans to."

"A site known for a people who were oppressed by the Sith becoming the headquarters for a group of people who are now again oppressed by the Sith but who are able and willing to rise up against them is somewhat poetic. Can you think of a better place?"

Looking from one master to the other and then to my friend, I am met with agreement, knowing I have made a good choice.

"We'll need to agree on a secondary location for our initial meeting, though," I say coming to my own senses. "While we prepare Yavin 4 to be a central ground for our Resistance, we don't want others to easily give over our location if their hearts are not truly with us."

I turn solely to Obi-Wan, "Those who agreed to meet with us, are you sure we can trust them?"

"Two of them I would trust beyond a shadow of a doubt. The others, I am confident in as well."

"Other options for outposts could include Lothal, Hoth, Crait, Dantooine, or Jakku," I suggest each of them for their locations around the galaxy and because of their differences in terrain and climates. In any case we'd be able to establish outposts to utilize if the need arose.

Obi-Wan runs his fingers through his beard thinking, "I say we meet our friends on Dantooine. It would be just enough out of the way for everyone and off of the main galactic routes that no one would suspect Yavin as our main location."

"Better to keep our base just enough in front of them that they are unsuspecting, but for our initial meeting with others interested in an alliance. We must test their loyalty and keep its location for only those who prove they're with us."

Master Yoda nods. "A plan we have, more people we'll need."

Dorme clears her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Padme, what about your book?" she asks.

Obi-Wan looks to me for clarification, "What book?"

I know exactly what she is referring to.

"I have a book with names of people who pledged themselves to me during my queenship. Some of which have always been in opposition to Palpatine, even from before he was chosen as chancellor. Each and every one of them I trust and could convince to help us."

"Well, where is it?"

Looking to Dorme, who lowers her eyes, "I believe it's still in my living quarters on Coruscant. I kept it hidden in a safe place along with other important items; no one would have found it even if the place has been cleaned and reissued to another."

"Coruscant is the last place we need to be," Obi-Wan says gruffly.

Sighing, I agree but know it must be done. "We need that book."

After a few minutes of intense silence, Obi-Wan also sighs. "I'll go to Coruscant and then meet you and the others on Dantooine."

"No," I scoff. "I will go to Coruscant."

"My lady, you can't." Dorme disagrees. "They'll recognize you."

"She's right."

I stare in amazement as Obi-Wan and Dorme speak as if they are my parents, and I the rebel child.

Yoda, calm as always, steps in, "Her feelings we must trust, Obi-Wan. The only one who knows the location of the book, Padme is. Begin to face the past she must in order for us to move forward."

It feels rewarding to hear my small master's faith in me.

"I know I can do this," I say. "We'll take my ship back to Naboo and get another for you and Dorme there. It will be better for us not to continue traveling together."

"Agreed." Master Yoda says. "Too much of the Force the two of you harbor. Easier it will be to track you."

"I don't like this," expresses Dorme.

"Me either," agrees Obi-Wan. "But Master Yoda is right. For this to work, we need to be as careful as possible when traveling the galaxy. Too much energy together could bring unwanted attention."

"Good, it's settled then," I say. "Call on our friends and set up the meeting on Dantooine. Dorme and I will ready the ship."

Both turn and walk off, leaving me with Master Yoda.

"Remember your training, my apprentice," Yoda says. "Not yet have you mastered the ways of the Force. Your feelings you must trust, give into the dark you must not. This road, hard will be, but impossible your task is not."

Kneeling down to his level, I take my master's green hands in my own. "Thank you Master Yoda for all that you have done for me. I will not let you down."

"May the force be with you, Lady Skywalker."

His words send a surge in the Force-link between us. His energy gives me reassurance in myself.

"May the force be with you, Master Yoda."

I walk off in the direction of my ship and know in my heart that I will see him again.


	8. Chapter 7: An Encounter

The return trip to Naboo was far less exciting than our last space flight. Not a single ship crossed our path nor did we need to change routes. Obi-Wan was slightly suspicious of the ease in which we were able to travel considering. During our flight, he revealed that in his travels to find allies he stuck to the least traveled trade routes and even so he saw a few cruisers here and there.

When we arrived on Naboo, we did little to make our presence known. In our discussions on the way, Dorme and Obi-Wan agreed to acquire a new ship of their own. It would be best if I didn't go out into the general public of Naboo seeing how many would recognize my face. After learning that they were okay and able to buy a Nubian cruiser, I was now on my own headed toward Coruscant.

Feeling the controls in my hands as I sit alone aboard my ship, brings back many memories of times I had flown around the galaxy on diplomatic business with little more than myself and C-3PO. I wonder where my old friend, the golden droid, has gotten off to along with Anakin's favorite droid, R2-D2. I kind of miss the arrogant ramblings of 3PO and R2's snarky beeping replies.

The main routes to Coruscant are always well traveled and therefore, I chose to take one of those routes, the Corellian Run, as I figure I'd be less suspicious. One of the best lessons I learned during my apprenticeship is that when you don't want to stand out, act as if you belong. No matter the location or the situation, in order to command the situation and not draw attention, it is always best to pretend as if it's nothing new for you to be there. This is exactly what I plan to do now.

"Be sure to get the book and come straight to Dantooine," Obi-Wan instructed before we parted ways.

I know I must not stay or visit people who otherwise know I'm dead, but part of me is drawn to the idea of waltzing right into the capitol and telling the Senate exactly what I know and think about Palpatine. I just wish it was an option that would prove beneficial. Unfortunately, it would only lead to my death and the end of my mission to save the galaxy and get my children back.

Entering the planet's atmosphere, I made my way to a landing dock that I knew was used mostly by tourists from my homeworld. I was able to land, and leave my ship in a place I knew it would be safely kept until my return.

Wearing sleek black pants, with black boots and a tactical belt, and a light blue form-shaping top sweeps across my bust and gathers at my right shoulder, I take another look in the mirror before entering the general population. A light blue strand of gathered material drapes over the back of my shoulder and hangs off my backside. Around my neck, I have my japor snippet and my hair is curly but gathered up in an eloquent bun with strands dangling. A headband of the same color and material as my top is laced over the top of my head, through my hair, and also has a hanging strand that mirrors the fashion of the top. Because I have a blaster on one hip and Anakin's lightsaber on the other, I grab a black and silver cloak and throw it around myself. It serves its purpose.

"Miss! Miss!" Calls a Rodian man as I step off the loading ramp and close up the ship. He is waiting just off the landing bay with an air taxi.

Climbing into the back of the taxi, I take a seat.

The driver asks, "Where would you like to go?"

"I need a place that rents out speeders, please." I say, "Do you know of any good places?"

"I know just the place," he replies.

Nothing more is said and we jet off in the direction of downtown.

Watchful as we pass many locations I am familiar with, I do my best to avert my face to make it harder for anyone I might know to recognize me.

"Here we are, Miss." The driver says as he pulls up next to the platform for Syfus Speeders, a decent rental service I have heard of before.

Handing some credits over to the Rodian taxi driver, I step onto the platform. Right away, I am approached by a salesman who is equally as helpful and willing to get me on my way. Within minutes, I crawl into an XJ-6 airspeeder and set off for the Senate apartment complex.

The Naboo Embassy is bound to be occupied by familiar faces and therefore, going straight there wouldn't be smart. Speeding through the city, I approach the complex. Cautiously, I make a few loops around the building looking to see which senators are home and which are not. To my surprise, Senator Organa of Alderaan appears to be gone and his apartment unoccupied. Lights off and no vehicles parked nearby, it also appears that no one is in the Naboo suite nor a few others. The Senate must be taking a break for a while to have so many senators away.

So as not to be too suspicious, I pull up next to the landing of the Alderaan Embassy. Knowing the layout of this embassy quite well, beings that Bail Organa and I were good friends, I step onto his balcony. As I expected, no one is inside and even the household droids are powered down for the day. I make my way through the apartment and toward the door leading to the hall that connects me to my destination.

The hallway is also clear of people and droids, though I expect it won't be for long. Pulling the hood of my cloak a bit lower, I keep my face lowered and out of sight of the archive cameras. Slowly and quietly, I walk down the hall and to the staircase leading upward. I dare not take the elevators.

In the stairwell, I hear the distant voices of a couple many floors below me. They are discussing internship work for an unnamed senator. Step by step, I silently ascend to the next floor and step out onto the Naboo floor. The door to my previous home stares me in the face.

On the door, I find an attached hologram that explains how the current suite is to be cleaned and remodeled for the new senator within the next week. On behalf of Queen Jamillia, it insists that all not enter until the work has been finished.

I extend my hand to the door control panel and hesitate. Touching the identification pad would only alert officials of my presence. Instead, I use the force. Envisioning the locking device, I force-guide the door open, and with two strides I find myself in a place I wish I'd never left - home.

With the sound of the door closing behind me, I am hit with the scent and view of everything I should know. Overwhelmed by a cloud of my emotions and memories, I tear up as my chest feels heavy with anxiety. This was my home, our home for many of the past years of my life. The day that Anakin called it 'home' for the first time, I knew it to be true. This was our home and would still be if it weren't for my apparent death.

Resisting the urge to turn on the lights, I stride about the lobby and into the sitting room in awe that nothing has been cleaned or moved since I last occupied this space. Even the vases were filled with decaying floral arrangements that I'd chosen only the morning before I had left.

My favorite yellow sofas illuminate in the darkness and I find myself heading for the large desk near the always impressive clari-crystalline windows. On the desk, I see that papers remain from the last Senate session I attended. Nothing has been moved or appears to be missing.

The more I am in the apartment, the more my anxiety begins to subside. With a few deep breaths of relief, I remember my immediate task. The book, I need the book. Located in a secret cubby in my private chamber, I navigate the halls and find my bedroom also left as it was.

Quickly, I go to a chest and retrieve a satchel. Readjusting my cloak to sit atop the satchel strap and conceal the bag, I then go to a beautiful holo-image mounted on the far wall. Behind it, a secret vault asks for an eye scan. As hardly anyone knows of its existence, I don't hesitate in opening the locked safe. Inside, only a single box sits before me.

Carefully, I remove the box and hold it close to my chest. Inside is every item I hold most dear and never wanted anyone to put their hands on.

I open the box to find its contents peacefully undisturbed. A holopic of Anakin and I on our wedding day taken by R2 in secret, a lock of Anakin's hair from when he graduated from padawan to Jedi, a necklace my mother had given me on my coronation day, an ultrasound holopic of my twins that I had been meaning to share with their father, the small black book with the names of all of my most trusted allies, and a hologram message from Anakin that he had sent me for my birthday the year we were married. He had been called to the outer rim with Obi-Wan and was unable to be with me, so he sent C3PO home to me with the hologram as compensation.

Removing the book, I flip through the pages and then strategically place it within my bodice between the material and the skin of my chest. Though everything else in the box holds more sentimental value to me, the book is the only thing I have to be sure to leave this planet with. Glancing one last time at the remaining contents, I close the box and gently place it in my satchel.

Curious to set my eyes on the rest of my possessions before I leave, I go to the closet and find the private staircase within that leads to my favorite section of the suite, the veranda. Next to the staircase, hangs two sets of Jedi robes that I had secretly kept for Anakin when he came home for the short stints he would make during his time away from his Jedi duties. Breathing in the fabric, I am somewhat amazed that they still smell of him.

Step by step, I climb to the veranda and sigh as this is where I have always felt the most at home here in Coruscant. Everything is as I had wished it and here is where I spent most of my time when not having to deal with official business. With only a couple sofas and many of my favorite art pieces and holograms, it calms my soul to reminisce about all of the time I had spent hiding away here. All of the nights when I would sit here reading and waiting for my favorite man to arrive at the docking area only a few meters away.

Around the room, I touch nearly every single belonging and shed tears as I am unable to take it all with me. Finally, I rest on one of the two sofas.

On the table before me, sit several small white flowers in a heap and I have a hard time remembering why they are there. Unable to recall, I give up and remove Anakin's hologram from my satchel.

Drowning in tears, I play the message over and over, remembering him in all his glory.

"My dearest and most lovely angel…" he says beaming from his eyes to his lips with happiness. "I am so sorry I can't be there with you on your birthday. As you know Obi-Wan and I are in the outer rim taking care of some Jedi business and won't be able to come back for some time. I hope 3PO gives you this message in time, and that you please accept him as your new personal droid. He will serve you well while I am away and keep you company on these nights when I know you feel alone. I love you, Padme."

 _Padme_ \- I hear Anakin say in my mind, drawing my attention away from the hologram.

Listening closely in the dark of the room, I can hear the sound of an airspeeder dropping speed as it comes closer. Springing to my feet, I collapse the hologram and sprint over to a small coat closet next to the columns and long-hanging white drapes. The door to the closet is done in blinds making it easy to see through but not be seen. I had hidden in this very spot on a number of occasions.

Louder as the airspeeder approaches the embassy dock, I can tell it is a fast one. The engines purr attempting to mask their true ability. It's the type of speeder one chooses when they know they're going to need a quick getaway or to be able to track someone down.

Once in sight, I watch the black vehicle as it docks and a tall black male figure steps forth onto my veranda. Hearing the sound of his every breath through some sort of a respirator, I watch in awe as this large mechanically intimidating figure steps forth from the quieted speeder. In the instant that he places a foot on the veranda floor, I am hit with strong dark energy. My stomach turns, heart palpitations increase, and my mind feels weighted. I do my best to keep from pushing back with my own energy, as I heed Anakin's words telling me that it will only make it easier to discover my presence.

This had to be a Sith Lord. The amount of darkness beating into my skin could only mean this man was as evil as he looked. Master Yoda had warned me that Sith presence was aggressively terrorizing, and he was right, however; beneath the dark energy, I can sense a jumble of emotions: hate, self-pity, abandonment, and even deeper real sorrow, a sense of loss and failure. Though masked, I can tell that this man has been through a lot, and while I don't dare make a move, somewhere in me wishes I could help.

The black-clad man strolls through my apartment as if he belongs here and something tells me this is not his first visit. Unable to move and barely breathing, I watch the man intently, trying to understand his motives for being here. For some reason, I care.

Making his way around the large open room, the heavy-breathing man stops at each hologram and looks upon each as if taking in as much as I had earlier. Surprising to me is how silent his feet fall against the floor considering the loudness of his respirator. Whatever caused the need for the breathing support, happened well after he was trained in stealth.

 _Padme_ _\- I'm so sorry_. I hear loudly in my mind. Anakin's voice has never felt this strong.

For minutes that feel like hours, all I can do is watch this dark stranger look through my things and touch numerous artifacts. The sound of his breathing constant and consistent: in… out… in... out.

Taking a seat on the very sofa I had just come from, I watch wondering what it is that he wants. Why is he here? Not an ounce of skin can be seen, making me wonder more and more about who this man is and what has happened to him.

I think silently to myself about all of the people I have known. Not one fits a description such as this.

Waves of dark energy crash into me as if the tide cannot decide if it wants to go in or out. Resorting to drawing graph paper in my head, I take a deep breath and try my best to remain as still and silent as possible. Though my heart is telling me to help this sad man, my brain is screaming to remain unseen and unknown to this stranger.

 _Padme - get out of here!_ Anakin's voice demands, no longer apologetic. _You are not safe._

The chime of a comlink sounds and I observe as he opens the line of communication. A beam of woman I recognize stands before him on the table - Barriss Offee. Eyes large, I find it hard to contain myself. This is the woman who tried blowing up the Jedi Temple and framed Ahsoka Tano for the crime. It was only because of Anakin and myself that we were able to track down the real culprit and exonerate Ahsoka. That whole situation was why Ahsoka left. Anakin was torn up by that. How and why is she not still in confinement?

Did Palpatine have her released on the grounds that he claims the Jedi turned on him and therefore she would have been doing him a favor? It has to be that or she escaped somehow? Who is this man and why is he working with Barriss?

Her voice comes through, "Vader, we have found the group we've been looking for. The Emperor requests you join me to plan our next move against these Jedi traitors."

Vader! The Sith apprentice that killed Anakin and left me for dead? The same Darth Vader, whom Obi-Wan had engaged in battle and left unconsciously sinking toward the lava on Mustafar? So that's why he wears the armor - or is it for another reason?

Anger builds in me as I realize this is the man responsible for my death and the death of my husband. He is the one responsible for the fact that right now I am not holding my children and watching them grow as any mother should. I want so bad to hurt him the way he hurt me, but I think better about engaging a fully force-trained man - not to mention the fact that I need to be helping my cause and getting on my way to Dantooine.

For the first time, I hear the booming mechanical voice behind the mask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Darth Vader. One of our sources has been tracking Tano and is certain she is on Raada.

Tano? My heart beats out of control. They've found Ahsoka!

I suddenly find myself needing to help her. Anakin would have done anything to keep this one safe, and so will I.

"Are you certain she will join us? The Emperor is not so confident."

Vader looks down at the small hologram, his voice booms once more, "She will join us, or die. Wait for me on the Executor. I will be with you soon, Barriss."

"Yes, Vader."

Mouth open wide, I can't believe what I'm hearing. Vader is going to try to seduce Ahsoka into turning to the Sith? She'd never do that. I must help her, but I can not miss the meeting with our potential allies. Obi-Wan, I must get to him. He will know what to do. Thinking hard, I know that I must leave quickly - and then be on my way to Raada. But how do I get out of here?

Ksshh - a sound brings my attention back to the man on the sofa. His hands are around his neck as he appears to be unfastening his helmet. Intently I stare, begging to know the face behind the mask.

"My dearest and most lovely angel…"

I freeze.

Distracted by the situation, I had accidentally triggered the hologram in my hand. As quickly as possible, I move to silence it, but it is too late. As my eyes move back to the veranda, no longer is the sofa occupied.

A lightsaber ignites, and I know I'm in trouble.

In one swift movement - the door to the closet is torn away, and my own lightsaber is set alight as I ready myself.

A flash of red swings in my direction. I duck and roll out of the closet and onto the veranda floor, meeting that red blaze with my own in blue. Green sparks fly as the blades clash in all directions.

Up. Down. From one side to the other. Alternating my dodging techniques with the rupture of two saber blades colliding, I meet my opposition at every turn. Trusting myself and my feelings, I am confident in my training, all the while keeping my hood in place and face not fully accessible to the eyes behind the black mask.

Vader flicks his hand, and I am hit hard with a push from the Force. I try hard not to, but I end up sliding backward on my backside. He wastes no time, coming at me with a quickened pace. Getting a foot under me, I am able to raise my saber in time.

"Who are you and where did you get that lightsaber?" asks the Sith lord holding his blade aggressively against mine as they come together once more.

I try my best to keep my face turned down, though at this point I am certain my identity is compromised. This man killed my husband and came to my apartment. There has to be only one purpose - he knows I am alive and had been tracking me. He must have come to kill me and make sure I stay that way this time.

"I did not come here to fight you," I state.

"So you came here to steal?" He accuses.

Countering, I say, "I came only to get what belongs to me."

Vader points at me, "That lightsaber does not belong to you."

"It is a Skywalker blade, and I am a Skywalker, therefore it is mine."

He shouts as rage builds to the point of almost explosion, "You are a thief and a liar! Skywalker is dead and soon you will join him."

Swinging his saber with more force than before, I still counter his blows but am pushed back. Boots sliding across the clean polished floor, I struggle to maintain forward momentum. Then as I turn, he grabs hold of my cloak and tugs it in the opposite direction. In a hurry, I am forced to unfasten it. Like a blanket, he tosses my cloak to the side.

Pivoting once more to defend myself, we make eye contact before our blades can come together. Curiously there is a brief hesitation in the man and taking advantage of the opportunity, with all my might, I Force-push him toward the wall. He doesn't fly backward but is moved back just enough that I am out of reach even from his saber.

"What is this?" He asks in angry confusion. "My master swore you were dead. I saw you - dead."

Unsure of what is meant by his astonishment, I glance around trying to gain an understanding.

 _Padme?_ Anakin's voice caresses my mind differently than before and I feel the dark pressure around me ease and attempt to pull me in. I shake my head and grasp my saber with both hands.

A surge of anger flared from my attacker and his voice boomed louder, "You must be a changeling, how dare you impersonate the senator."

He raises his own weapon and steps forward.

Across the room where I had dropped it, the hologram that had given me away opens and begins to play… "My dearest and most lovely angel…"

Both of us turn our heads toward the small distraction.

Torn between keeping my guard up and watching the hologram, I reach out for the device possessively use the force to bring it to me.

Vader stands still as a statue and without the ability to read his face, I am lost as to what is running through the abyss of his mind. As if looking into a fog, my Force abilities cannot sense his thoughts, nor can I envision another attack by him. He stands with a fist clenched, looking down on himself and then at me.

Seeing this as my chance to escape, I remember my speeder is parked just below where I am standing. As long as I am able to get past the shield barriers, put in place to keep people from falling, I could make a jump for it.

But what if I miss? I push the thought from my head and know I must trust my feelings.

I begin to take soft steps backward toward the balcony.

 _Envision the jump_ , Anakin's voice encourages.

Vader takes a step toward me, holding his saber down and off to his right.

Picking up the pace, I continue to step backward toward my exit. Glancing over, I think for a second about jumping in his speeder and taking off, but not knowing how to control the foreign model, I know it is useless to me.

"Wait!" Vader calls.

I turn and make a break for the balcony.

Just as I reach the barrier, he calls out again, "Senator Padme Amidala!"

Hearing my full title and name, I pause.

Turning to look at him once again, I can't help but defy the principles this man stands for. He murdered Anakin and destroyed my life. Every ounce of me dislikes how the Sith, especially this one's master, was able to manipulate my family, friends, and people into helping them turn my beloved Republic into the corrupt state that is now the Galactic Empire. The title of 'senator' only adds to my disappointment as I was unable to see and stop the poisonous infection before it was too late.

 _Don't give up on me, Padme. I am still here for you._

Fighting the urge to counter Darth Vader, I take a deep breath, reaching to my neck to feel my japor snippet. I must remain calm and positive. I will turn this around. Obi-Wan, Dorme, others, and now Ahsoka need me to be strong and level-headed.

Vader striding ever forward in my direction, I take a breath and correct him. "Skywalker - my name is Padme Skywalker." And before he reaches me, I take a final step back and begin to fall.

"No!" I hear called from above, and am able to see the man reaching downward for a moment before disappearing back over the balcony.

In a fast drop, I angle my feet down and point my toes bracing myself for the impact with the airspeeder. All at once, I hit hard but have successfully managed to land in the driver's seat.

 _That's my girl._

Quickly, I start it up and jet off toward the thick traffic of downtown. I can't be naive enough to think that my guest won't follow me and blanketing myself with extra traffic only makes sense. Never looking back, I weave in and out of the lanes of airspeeders and make many different turns down airways even I have never been down before.

Sensing that I'm able, I begin to chart out a way back to my Nubian starship. The dark force that weighed on my mind and body is lessened but not extinct. I know he is searching for me, but have to trust that I can get away.

Sliding a bit too fast into Syfus Speeders, I jump out and kindly exchange it for a similar airtaxi that brought me here earlier - this one with a female driver.

"Port 5B8," I say to the driver and with no questions, we head off.

To my relief, I see nothing more of Darth Vader and come to my ship unscathed. With little effort, my hands grasp the controls and I make for the stars, only to encounter the same large star destroyers that had been on the route to Dagobah. The Executor sits idle just outside the atmosphere of Coruscant.

Realizing this has to be Vader's ship, I fully expect that my own will be pulled in by a tractor beam.

Holding my breath and carefully, I guide my ship around the large frightening star fleet.

To my amusement, not only am I able to get around the fleet, but there isn't so much as a communication attempt. Leary and a little offended, I can't believe how easy my escape from Darth Vader has been.

Realizing I have no time to question my luck, I hit the Namadii Corridor and jump to lightspeed in a move toward Dantooine.


	9. Chapter 8: A Meeting of Rebellious Minds

Having turned toward Ord Mantell and afterward onto the Entralla Route, the jaunt to Dantooine is one of extreme boredom. Due to the location of Dantooine in regards to the hyperspace trade routes, the journey is one that cannot be easily done by jumping to lightspeed. Needing to actually navigate from one route to the next, I am forced to stay at the controls and unable to really move about my starship.

As I fly on in the right direction, my mind keeps rehashing the events of my encounter on Coruscant. The weight of the energy Darth Vader inflicted upon me, the cruelty and malice harnessed through his negative emotions. It was as if the Dark Side of the Force is taking whatever negative thoughts Vader has and amplifies their emotional connections within to the max. To feel that alone, lost, fearful and hateful must be a frightening thing. Just being on the receiving end of his dark energy output is closer than I ever care to be to that catastrophe. The thoughts of losing my husband, children, and all that I had built are more than enough to send me spiraling down that path if I am not careful and I don't want that for myself. I now understand more clearly why Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and even Anakin's voice have all been warning me to keep my thoughts in check. I can't afford to be that lost, especially to myself.

"Padme -" my commlink opens and Obi-Wan's face is projected above. "Where are you?"

"Flying in your direction now, Master Kenobi."

He looks a little concerned, "What happened? I sensed a disturbance in your mission."

Of course, he did. There really isn't any way of hiding my dealings now that I'm more connected to the force. I think about dancing around what actually happened but realize it is imperative for him to know everything.

"I ran into some trouble," I begin to explain.

"What kind of trouble? Did you get the book?"

Nodding, "Yes, I got the book."

I show it to him and then continue, "I was on my way out of the apartment when a guest arrived. The uh… engagement, set me back a bit."

As if I were a young child who had spoken to an unknown stranger, Obi-Wan lashes out at me in his annoyance, "I told you not to talk to anyone. Our entire mission is riding on you and if too many know you are alive too soon, everything could be compromised."

Every word he speaks is right, and yet it wasn't like I had called on a bunch of friends, sipped tea and gossiped about the latest fashion or even the latest bill being introduced to the floor.

Staying true to my path of honesty, I warn, "I think it might be a little late for that. My guest wasn't exactly a friend."

"What do you mean? Padme, being this vague is very unbecoming." He lets out a sigh, "Please, tell me what happened."

"My visitor was Darth Vader."

And as the name rolls out of my mouth, the hologram of Obi-Wan flickers and our communication is filled with static. I hear what sounds like him repeating the name and then I can hear no more. Looking out from the starship, I realize that the heavy orb-filled scenery about me is most likely to blame for our communication disconnect.

"I'll be there soon, Obi-Wan. We'll talk more when I arrive!" I shout before I lose the comm transmission completely.

Leaning back with a little relief, I know that I need to ready myself for this meeting. Not knowing who I will be meeting with and anticipating that some could end up disagreeing with our vision for creating a resistance to the Empire, I feel an urgent obligation to the presentation of this proposal. How are we going to sway others that this is the right thing to do after what happened with the Separatists and Jedi at the closing of the Clone Wars? Who other than myself and Obi-Wan are crazy enough to think we have a shot against Palpatine and his Sith controlled Empire? Would Bail be there?

 _You will find a way. I've never seen someone more determined than you._

I take in Anakin's words and wish he were here with me. This would all be so much easier if I had him next to me.

A sensor on the control panel begins to sound stealing my attention. Warning of my destination's approach, the starship needs me to pilot the rest of the way. Through the glass, I can see yet another green planet coming into range. Sitting confidently in the pilot's chair, I flip a few switches and ready the ship for its descent and guide it into the planet's orbit, through the atmosphere of Dantooine and land on an older looking landing pad.

Most of the world is covered in modern ruins as the Clone Wars brought a lot of fighting to his world's surface. The Galactic Republic embassy is still standing, which during the war was used as our military headquarters, but was abandoned once the war had been declared over.

On foot, I make my way to the old base headquarters. Broken trees, deep ruts in the roadways and disheveled rock formations tell tales of the fighting that went on here. Pieces of destroyed droids and war machines lie all around the paths along my way. From within the embassy building, I can sense a gathering of life that has to be the party waiting for me.

Step by step, I march through the once beautiful, dark - yet sporadically lit, command central hallways and enter what I assume to be a control room. The lights are on inside and several computers are running calculations of various degrees. One is scanning the planet's orbit and tracking any movement that could alert us to impending trouble. Unlike outside, nothing in the room seems to be out of place or destroyed. The base is fully operational from as far as I can tell.

Just off of the control room is a small war strategy room. Inside, Obi-Wan and a few others are gathered around a conferencing table. At the center of the table is a holomap of the galaxy. Rolling my shoulders back and raising my head, I touch the door panel and wait for it to open.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Obi-Wan snaps before I even get through the doorway.

Around the table sit several people of differing species, not all of whom I am familiar with but there are a few faces I am glad to see.

"I apologize, Master Kenobi," I say walking around the table and taking a seat next to him.

Suddenly I feel underdressed and out of place. Typically, when meeting with a team of this importance, I'd make sure to be dressed in my most authoritative and diplomatic apparel. Having come directly from Coruscant and not having much time for changing, I sit before my guests still wearing my black pants and blue top. Looking over myself briefly, I notice that I have acquired a few fresh bruises on my upper arms. In order to not draw extra attention to the various spots of hurting color and having to explain where they have come from, I attempt to ignore them altogether. Thankfully, I had checked my hair and face before stepping off of my starship. Nothing was amiss there.

I nod and make eye contact with each and every person. Even if I don't know them, I must make a diplomatic attempt to greet and show respect to each. In order to keep the peace and convince anyone that I should be trusted, let alone followed into the radical idea that will be this resistance movement, I have to prove to the room that I am first and foremost myself and secondly that I know what I'm doing and how to lead. All of our guests are wide-eyed and appear to be pleasantly surprised that I am here.

"Please forgive me, I was held up by some unexpected trouble on Coruscant," I explain, aware that the question of my living state weighs on everyone's mind.

A man l am more than happy to see, Bail Organa of Alderaan, stands and moves to sit directly to my left.

"Padme, I can't explain how grateful I am to see you alive and well." He says placing a hand on mine and squeezing it with sincerity. Feeling the pressure of his grasp, my breath catches and I understand my worth to him. Years of friendship and confidence have been shared between us and a trust that goes beyond the Senate floor.

"Watching you slip away like that and then to see you lying in your tomb," he chokes. "I never thought this day could be possible."

Placing my free hand on top of his, I thank him for everything he has done and apologize for everything that has happened.

Obi-Wan clears his throat and brings us all back to the reason why we have gathered, "Now that we are all here, I think it would be wise for us to get down to business."

"I agree," Bail nods. "a few of us met months ago in a secret session regarding these very matters but for the good of this new congregation, I think it would be best if we do proper introductions. I'll go first - Bail Organa, Prince, and Senator of Alderaan. I have worked closely with several of you here and I would like to think Senator Amidala and I are good friends, however; I am here in the best interest of my people and seeking a plan to restoring Democracy to the Galaxy."

Obi-wan leans in and whispers disapprovingly, "What does he mean, you've met about these issues before?"

With a sigh, I tried to relay what I recall from memory, "The same day that the Jedi Council approved Anakin's place as Palpatine's representative, I met with Bail, Mon and a few others in a secret conference. They expressed their concerns about Palpatine's increased executive powers and rising dictator status. They wanted me to rally some supporters and vote against him in a few measures to help keep his attention on the Senate rather than some organization they were putting together. I asked them not to tell me any further information knowing that opposing Palpatine publically would anger Anakin enough. I was worried that his Jedi powers and influence with both the Council and Palpatine might compromise whatever it is that they had been planning. It was hard enough presenting our list of supporters to Palpatine with Anakin standing there. You should have seen his face when I walked out. It was like I had pulled back and slapped him as hard as I could."

Looking away, I leaned back in my chair. The last few days of my natural life had been hard ones. So many lies had been surfacing and so many secret plans were being made. There was no way to know who to trust. I had been forced to question what side I was on and if that side was the same as the one my husband was so sure of - the one we had fought so hard for and for so long.

Jumping in next, a brown-haired woman I know well leans forward, placing her hands on the table, "Mon Mothma, Senator of Chandrila. Like Senators Organa and Amidala, I too have been a large voice for peace and Democracy in this Galaxy. The merge from a Democratic-Republic to a Galactic Empire run by a dictator like Palpatine is not the peace I stood so many times to champion. Now is the time to start talking more indepth about dethroning our self-proclaimed emperor and restoring the power to the people who actually deserve to have their voices heard."

Wanting so badly to stand and applaud her soapbox bantering, I know that having Mon Mothma on our side will be crucial to our success. I have always respected her voice and sitting in her presence once more drives that home. As a visually and intellectually strong woman, she will provide us with a voice that many will want to rally behind and not just because she is royalty of any star system. Her simple rant makes me want to join and I have already committed.

The next to speak is a younger man I know from the planet of Raxus, Lux Bonteri. Formally of Onderon, he and his family relocated to Raxus but stayed big supporters of the Separatist movement. Ahsoka and I had met him a couple of times when we were participating in peace talks between the Confederacy and the Republic.

"Lux Bonteri of Raxus and Onderon." He waves.

Saying nothing more, he looks to the next person. Given our past dealings, I'm somewhat surprised he doesn't have more to say. Usually, he would be pressed for silence.

"Rex, Ma'am." An older man acknowledges me from across the way. "I worked with General Skywalker on several missions for the Republic. You probably don't recognize me without my stormtrooper helmet."

Smiling and leaning forward, I am interested as to what an ex-stormtrooper general is doing at a meeting to dismantle the empire he was created to help build and defend. Anakin had spoken very highly of General Rex and he often mentioned how much he trusted his second in command. It was thanks to Rex that my husband was able to come home to me on several accounts. Being able to put a bearded face to the name instead of the monotonous white mask of a stormtrooper makes me feel warm inside.

"And why would a stormtrooper general want to help rebel against the empire you were made to defend?" I ask. "Why should we trust that you don't have an agenda to turn us over to the emperor?"

Expression relaxing into a more serious face, he defends himself, "With all due respect, Milady, I realize that you may not think I have as much to lose as the rest of you, but having my freedom and not being forced to do the work of Emperor Palpatine means more to me than you can comprehend. I want that for the rest of the men forced to fight his battles. You have no idea what it is like to be a disposable battle slave being forced to kill and carry out horrendous acts all because you are labeled a lesser intellect cloned for fighting."

Holding up a hand, I reassure him that I mean him no disrespect. "Rex, in no way did I want to assume your reasoning for being here, but I am glad to hear it firsthand. I think everyone here understands what it is like to be suppressed but not many to the extent that you have shared. I am pleased to have you here with us; your perspectives will be most important as you have military knowledge that we do not."

Taking a breath, I smile from within, "On a personal level, I would like to thank you for all of the services you have previously given to our Republic and for the work you have done with General Skywalker. He and I were very close and he often spoke highly of you."

Rex's eyes winced and he gave a slight bow of thanks.

Noticing that the only people left to introduce themselves are Obi-Wan and myself, I take the lead and go first.

"Padme Amidala - former senator and queen of Naboo. With me," I pause to reference my own party. "I have Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my good friend, Dorme. We would first and foremost like to thank all of you for coming. The trip to this planet was not an easy one for even the closest of you and I am thankful that you all believe enough in this cause to make the jaunt."

Bail stops me, "Padme, just hearing that you are alive was enough to get me here. Restoring democracy is an act I want to share with you."

"Before we get ahead of ourselves," Obi-Wan cuts in. "Is there anyone here who does not believe that democracy needs to be restored?"

Eyes dart from face to face and around the room. No one raises a hand or a voice in reply.

Clearing his throat, Lux asks the question weighing on the room. "How exactly are you alive? I heard your funeral was bigger than any senator's before you. Was it some kind of government ploy?"

My father had thought and asked the same.

"No, it was not a ploy," I reply. "For reasons unknown and out of my control, I did die moments after giving birth or at least was sent into a dormant sleep, but somehow -"

Mouths drop, eyes bulge, and voices begin to rise. I then begin to field questions.

"Birth?" Many ask, shocked.

Mon Mothma shakes her head, "Hearing you say it makes our last meetings together make more sense. I had thought something seemed off. Who is the father?"

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes but nods in agreement that it must be said.

"Several years ago, Jedi Knight and General, Anakin Skywalker, and I were united in marriage on my home planet of Naboo."

My guests fidget a little and continue to bounce glances back and forth.

"So that's why Skywalker always had a smile on his face when he was called back to Coruscant." Rex laughs.

Blushing, I nod.

"He might have had a smile on his face when he left you, but I saw that same smile you talk about when he was called back. He lived for the adventures you had together."

I turn back to the group.

"Now… I know it goes against the formal rules of Senate leaders and also the Jedi code but after going through some experiences together, we realized that our love was too strong to just let go." I explain. "Afraid our union would keep us from helping those who needed us most, we chose to keep it a secret and carried on these past few years sharing moments when we could and serving the Republic as we have always done. I found out I was pregnant while Anakin was called to the outer rim. When he returned to Coruscant from the Republic's defeat of Count Duku, I was around five months along. We had planned on leaving everything behind once the baby had arrived – assuming that we would both no longer be allowed to continue on in our roles as senator and Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan takes over my narrative from there, "What neither of them counted on was that over the next few months, the Republic would be overthrown and many events would lead to where we are today - including Padme's death, the death of Anakin, and then Padme's miraculous return to life."

Mon Mothma asks, "May I ask what happened to the child?"

With saddened eyes, I reply, "For safety purposes, my baby was given over to protective services and will not be revealed even to me until it is clear that neither myself nor my child is in any danger."

Bail squeezes my hand once more, "My heart hurts for the hardships you have faced."

"Thank you, Bail," I whisper.

"Regardless of how she got here and the truth behind her relationship with Anakin, it is of the utmost importance that Emperor Palpatine does not know what we are planning or that Padme is alive. As someone who knows Padme well, he would be able to use her existence against us and could even order that her child is found and terminated or worse. Palpatine took a great interest in Anakin right up until his death, and it could be that he would raise the child in the ways of the Sith. That is something we don't need." Obi-Wan stands and begins to circle the table at a reasonably slow pace.

Everyone agrees that the news of my returned life is to be kept silent until it cannot be kept any longer.

He continues, "For now, we need to focus on why we have come together."

"Why exactly are we here?" Lux questions. "True - we all hate the Empire, but how are we going to convince others to join us and fight against them after everything the galaxy has been through? Many of the other systems are just glad the war has stopped."

"But has it," interrupts Rex. "Star fleets have been dispersed around the galaxy searching out the Jedi and others deemed enemies of the Empire. The war hasn't stopped, it has only shifted toward a new target."

I nod my head in agreement, "I have encountered a single star fleet twice in my travels since leaving Naboo for the first time."

"You have encountered more than just a star fleet," comments Obi-Wan with a snarky tone.

"Not of my choosing," I fire back. I don't understand why he is being so abrasive. Vader could have killed me, it's true - but he didn't and he didn't follow me here either. Nothing has been compromised.

Bail and others look at Obi-Wan and me wondering what we're arguing about.

Dorme steps in and I'm thankful that she does. "While Padme was retrieving important information from her apartment in Coruscant, Darth Vader, the Emperor's new second-in-command, walked in."

"How did you get away?" Rex asks.

Lux stands with a panicked expression, "Does he know you were coming here?"

"I think I caught him off guard by fighting back," I show them my newly acquired lightsaber. "When I saw an exit, I took it. Nothing more happened or was said."

Rex looks confused, "So he didn't even try to track you?"

I shake my head, "No."

"You're lucky!" Lux scoffs. "He has shown nothing but ruthlessness since rising to the Emperor's side. He's the one who was responsible for the death and destruction at the Jedi temple."

"Actually," Mon says cutting him short. "Initially it was reported that Vader was behind the attacks because he was seen out front and then in the main entrance, but further investigations have uncovered footage that proves a second Sith Lord, Barriss Offee, was actually the one responsible for most of the death within the Jedi Temple, including the younglings."

Mon looks to Obi-Wan who has his head down and face turned away. His hands run through his hair and then through his beard. I can sense a strong confliction within him and wonder what he's thinking. Losing the temple and all of the Jedi within had to have been a hard blow for Obi-Wan. He didn't only lose Jedi friends, but also the younglings in training. The Jedi were his family.

"Why do you have a Jedi lightsaber?" asks Bail Organa - a question he's asked me before when we were held hostage by Cad Bane back in the Senate chambers on Coruscant. I only wish Anakin could show up once again to take it back and get us all out of this mess.

"General Skywalker's lightsaber," Rex assesses from across the table. "It must have some of his talent trapped within if you were able to give Vader a run for his credit."

"Padme's death and restoration have given her a strong tie to the Force," Obi-Wan explains. "She has been training very hard these past few months, though her education in the Force is not yet complete. I believe her run-in with the Sith Lord was only a test. One she was skilled enough to pass for now. Next time could conclude differently."

Obi-Wan's half compliment proves that under his hard exterior he is somewhat proud of me. Now we need to work on his ability to not kill compliments with negative comments. I have my work cut out for me.

Rex sits back in his chair with a slouch, "If Darth Vader had wanted anything with Padme, he would have pursued her. He is the last person to just let someone slip through his fingers Also, he would have no reason to believe that she would betray the Empire as she fought hard for the Republic and has always appeared to be a friend of Palpatine."

"Rex is right," Mon maintains. "To think that Vader would follow her here is just a sign of our own scared suspicions. We have an evenly spread group considering our backgrounds: previous Republic and Separatist supporters, military leaders, Jedi, and concerned citizens. Now, all we need is the money to help finance our cause."

Mon advances her conversation, "While I'm sure we're all willing to contribute credits to help fund this Alliance, I think we need to dig deep for wealthy benefactors. This will not be a cheap endeavor."

Everyone agrees.

As Mon and Lux discuss various connections with credit, it is decided that each of us will funnel a percentage into the cause from untraceable accounts. Outside contributors will pool credit into a separate account in order to keep suspicions away from those who would recognize a gathering alliance.

Obi-Wan and Rex look over the Galactic map talking about current hot spots for the Imperial star fleets and which systems are still under scrutiny for Separatist ties.

 _Don't forget about Ahsoka._

The sound of her name pulls me forward and I walk to stand between my friend and the General.

Keeping my voice down, "Master Kenobi, we need to talk."

"Yes we do, Lady Skywalker, but I think we can hold off talking about your recent battle. General Rex and I are trying to figure out our next move. It seems as though the star fleets are moving quickly toward this system here." He says pointing toward the outer rim.

I look closely at where he points, "That's in the direction of Raada."

"Observant, but I don't remember any Separatist alliance with Raada." Obi-Wan thinks aloud.

"No, General Kenobi," Rex confirms. "If I remember right, we never had any problems with Raada."

"I fear it has nothing to do with the Separatists," I explain. "Back on Coruscant, Vader received a hologram from Bariss Offee telling him that the Imperial army had found what he was looking for." I turn to Obi-Wan, "They are hunting down the Jedi just as we feared. Ahsoka Tano is on Raada and Bariss and Vader are headed that way."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asks. He seems curious but not surprised, "Ahsoka Tano is a very skilled fighter, if she is on Raada, she'll stand her ground."

Rex sighs, "If she's on Raada, and Vader is headed that way as Lady Skywalker has said, then she is in trouble and will need our help."

I nod but feel afraid. Ahsoka has always been like a younger sister to me and leaving her to fend for herself feels wrong. Anakin would have jumped to protect her if he knew the kind of trouble that sought her.

"Ahsoka is in trouble?" Lux joins us, a mixture of interest and worry. "We have to help her."

Mon Mothma comes up from behind, "Gathering and protecting all of the Jedi who need our help will only aid us in our cause. Ahsoka had proven herself to be quite a skilled Jedi when last I knew her, and you, Padme, defended her when she was on trial for the crimes of Barris. If she needs your help, then I doubt an imploding star could keep you from her."

She motions to Rex, "You and Lady Skywalker shall go to rescue Ahsoka."

"I'm going too," Lux demands. "No way am I staying behind, you can use my help."

Obi-Wan looks on seeming to wonder how he got left out of the daring rescue.

"Master Kenobi, Bail and I will do what we can to assemble more supporters and get our priorities set," Mon confirms. "We'll begin looking into establishing our headquarters on Yavin 4, as Master Kenobi has suggested. Until we can get something set up, we will continue to use this base."

I cock a smile at him as he sends me an encouraging nod. It feels good knowing my ideas have been acknowledged and are being taken into consideration. Turning to head out with Rex and Lux, Obi-Wan stops me.

"Be careful and trust your feelings. Don't engage Vader if you can avoid it."

Grabbing his hand, I level with him, "We're going in to get Ahsoka out, avoiding Vader and Barriss will be a bonus. Rex knows what he's doing and I've already met Vader once. I am ready this time."

"Don't be too confident, my padawan," Obi-Wan cautions. "Never underestimate the dark side."

"I'll comm you when we have Ahsoka," I say pulling back and walking toward the door.

"May the Force be with you," Mon Mothma says from across the room.

"May the Force be with you," I repeat, directing it toward Obi-Wan.


	10. Chapter 9: Finding a Friend on Raada

Together on Rex's ship, I join Rex and Lux. It was quickly decided that Rex's Imperial ship would get us in and out of Raada with less attention than mine or Lux's. Rex sits at the pilot controls where I assume he feels most comfortable and I am okay with that. Sometimes I like not having to be in control and with his military background, I assume it is hard for him to give that up.

He sits turned back toward the cabin where Lux and I are sitting around the galactic map.

"If we go in here," Lux points, "then we should be able to land here on this landing pad used by the trade federation when the moon was more agriculturally prosperous. If we convince them that we are looking to begin talks about fertilization of the grounds in the Senate, then perhaps we can get around with little attention to ourselves."

"I've heard that the people of Raada have been under harsh suppression over the past few years," I explain. "I'm rather interested to see what kind of sanctions have been placed on their people and what has been done since the Republic moved in."

"The Republic didn't move in on Raada, Lady Skywalker," Rex corrects me. "The Emperor sent in his troops long before the war was over. He wanted to harvest nutritional supplements that would help with the troops and the war efforts. To my knowledge, it may still be going on, though I have heard that the land is becoming less and less fertile and we've done nothing to replenish its soil fertilization."

I shake my head. Only a man with no heart would force knowledgeable farming people to strip the fertile moon's lands of its nutrients and bounty for nothing in return. Had I better looked into this, I would most definitely propose some kind of bill to aid the people of Raada before my last session with the Senate. The galaxy needs to know what has been happening to its people and resources. And what kind of nutritional supplements could possibly be worth this to the Emperor? What has he been up to?

"Where do you suppose we'll find Ahsoka?" I ask looking at the map. "It doesn't appear to be a large place but if I know Ahsoka, she'll be hiding out somewhere where she can be of use to the people."

Though she walked away from the Jedi Order, I know better than to think that she'd allow these people to suffer without trying to aid them in any way she can. She really does have the heart to help others.

"Between the three of us, I'm sure we'll be able to find her," Rex comments.

Lux pinches his chin pondering over the map, "We need to find a way to let Ahsoka know we're here without getting word to the Empire."

He walks over to a nearby chair and has a seat, "I'll think about it on the way."

Rex nods, "We should all get a little rest before we get there. Raada's on the Outer Rim; we've got some time."

He plugs in the coordinates of Raada into the ship's main system and the thrusters ignite. I head down the narrow passageway to where there are several small sleep chambers.

Opening one of the doors, I quickly enter before the ship takes off.

Alone, I sit on the small sleep cot. Quieting my mind, I take in a deep breath and let it out. I take in another… and out.

Reaching out with my mind I assess the energies around me and a short distance about the galaxy. I think back to Coruscant and Vader, then to my children hidden somewhere unknown. Daring not to go to either of them, my thoughts then go to Anakin. If he is able to speak in my mind, then could it be possible that he's still alive?

Desperately, I try to remember what it felt like to be in his presence. Without my new Force abilities, I did not know what his Force print was like, and other than his voice in my head from time to time, I have no connection to him.

"There is still good in him," I hear myself whisper. The words roll out of my mouth as if I've said them before.

He's dead, I tell myself, but my heart refuses to listen. Head down, my eyes still closed, a tear falls to my lap.

Laying on my side, I allow myself to drift off to sleep but my mind never quiets. Memories drift in and out of my dreams. Faces, events, and moments play out as if I am able to relive them even if for mere seconds. Toward the end, I find myself looking at a familiar doorway that leads into Watto's shop. Inside, a small blonde boy sits atop the counter as I look about the shop at the heaps of junk and mechanical parts that are piled up in nonsensical ways.

"Are you an angel?" A quiet masculine voice asks audibly. I look at the small blonde boy and realize that the voice does not fit with his age.

"What?" I ask, and find myself waking and looking up.

"An angel," Anakin explains. His eyes are soft, hair still longer and wavy. He sits in a dark chair I don't recognize and is most definitely not in the room I occupy. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Lego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe."

My breath catches in my throat and I sit up before him staring into his familiar blue eyes. I say nothing.

He lowers his head shyly and smiles when he looks back at me, "You must be an angel."

I don't understand what is happening and worried I lock down my Force energy. Reverting to drawing lines in my mind's eye.

His brow furrows and I can feel the sorrow behind his face.

"You're afraid of me," Anakin accuses, allowing that sadness to be heard. Every second that I sit in his presence feels as though I'm being stabbed in the chest by my own sadness and loss and yet he thinks I am afraid of him.

"I am not afraid of you," I find myself saying. I swallow and continue, "I don't know what to say, they told me that you are dead."

He laughs between painful sighs, "Dead - I am not that easily killed, my Love."

"Then where are you? Where have you been?" I ask in a harsh tone, demanding an answer. "Where were you when I woke up in that tomb?"

Anakin doesn't break our stare, but he shifts in his chair, fists balled and tightening, "I would have been there if I would have known you were alive. You know best that nothing and no one can keep me from you."

He had thought I was dead the same as everyone else. How is it that even he did not know - the Chosen One, the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy couldn't tell I was alive. I find this hard to believe.

Remembering, I say, "But I heard your voice, you spoke to me -"

"What do you mean?" He tries to understand.

"You talk to me from time to time," I look down and let go of my guard to see if I can feel his energy. "It was your voice that I heard in the darkness. You helped me find my way out."

When I look up at him, Anakin is leaning toward me with a hand outstretched as if to touch me, "Even when I am unable to be, I will always be with you, Padme. Nothing is stronger than my love for you."

His words are sweet and I want to believe him, but his answer does not answer the questions I have about how he's been communicating with me. Perhaps he is just as confused about all of this as I am? Is it even really him speaking to me?

I hold out my hand as if to touch his, but all I can feel is the air - not him. Pulling my hand back, I wrap my arms around my knees and pull them close.

"Are you doing this?" I ask referring to his sitting with me.

Anakin grins confirming the answer before he even speaks, "I told you when last I saw you that my powers have grown stronger than even I could have imagined."

One of the only characteristics about him that I've ever disliked is his boastfulness. Anakin really can be self-centered at times and when the conversation comes to his power, he cannot help but brag about how powerful he is and how much he has gained. I try to hide my disapproval of his attitude.

"Why are you coming to me this way and not in person?"

"I am on an important mission, my Love. I will come to you when I am able." He states, and I know he's telling the truth, regardless of whether or not I would agree with the importance of what he is or is not doing. Since I have no doubt that whatever it is he's doing is in service to the Emperor, I wholeheartedly disapprove.

You know best that nothing and no one can keep me from you. His own words resonate in my head and I know them to be true… so why is he doing this? Why is he staying away?

My emotions get the best of me and I'm unable to keep my voice emotionless, "Anakin, what mission is more important than being with me? What has Palpatine asked you to do?"

"Don't worry, Padme" He smiles sweetly, "I'll be okay and I'll come to you soon. Wait for me."

I feel the starship level off in speed and become more conscious of the spacecraft I am on.

Uneasy about the situation and growing more confident that I should not tell him too much, I look at the door. All I can see is Anakin dressed in black robes sitting in what appears to be a pilot's chair, but nothing else. I can not see the room he's in or anything that would give me a hint as to where he might be.

"Can you see the room around me?" I ask, gathering my strength and wits. "I can only see you and the chair where you sit."

"I see only you."

He must be telling the truth. What purpose would he have to lie? With the deepest part of my blood, I know he can find me wherever I am, regardless of my telling him or not. I've seen his determination to come to my rescue before and now with my connection to the Force, he should be able to find me as easily as he found his way here in this way. If he truly wanted to be here physically, he would be.

He's choosing to stay away and I am determined more than ever to find out why.

Feeling Rex approach the outside of the door, I choose not to give even a hint that I know he's nearby. I want to know if I am the only one who can see my husband.

Anakin's eyes stay on me and he smiles, "You must be an angel."

The sound of the door opening takes my attention away and to the face of General Rex. I study his expression as I know it would be more than surprised to see his old friend alive. He looks at me and nothing else. Nothing.

I look back to Anakin and find myself to be the room's only occupant. He is gone.

"We are about to make land on Raada, Milady," Rex announces.

Abandoning my continued confusion over what just happened, I stand and move to follow him into the hall, "Is Lux sure he can get us through security unscathed?"

"I believe he knows what he's doing, Ma'am. I double-checked his clearance codes and credentials and I see no reason as to why we wouldn't get in without a problem."

This is a relief. Once we are able to get onto the moon, we'll be able to make our next move, whatever that is.

"Has Lux discussed with you what he plans for us once we're in?"

Rex shakes his head, "No, but I know he's been working on it. I heard him talking to himself while looking at the map and it sounds like he has a few ideas as to where to begin our search."

 _Use the Force, Padme. Your feelings will guide you in the right direction._

How is it that Anakin's voice always seems to know what to say when I'm thinking but he couldn't see the room where I was? If only things added up, but he was right. Ahsoka's presence would be traceable whether she wanted it to be or not. I only needed to open my senses.

As we re-enter the control room, Lux stands before the map. Sensors warn that we're about to enter the moon's atmosphere.

Watching Lux ponder over Ahsoka's location is somewhat cute. He tries so hard to have people think they are only friends, but his actions speak of so much more than that. I begin to better understand what others saw with Anakin and myself. Where we this obvious? We had to have been.

"If I were Ahsoka, I think that I would hang out in this location here," He points to a secluded set of cliffs with visible caves.

"That's too obvious," I breathe. "She isn't like Master Yoda who would seek seclusion."

Rex pipes in, "Padme is right, Ahsoka is not the type to be alone. She likes conversation too much."

I laugh.

The General is right. Ahsoka has always been one to talk. No way could she be held up in a cave all by herself. She'd go crazy.

Lux scoffs, "Well where do you suggest we look?"

Studying the map, there aren't much for cities on the moon, but there are a few small townships. If I know Ahsoka as well as I think, she's hiding out in one of the towns.

"Let's start here," I say pointing to the western town. "Then we can sweep to the other if we don't find her. I'm sure it won't take long."

Once she senses me on the moon, I am certain she will be curious enough to come looking. I just hope her curiosity sparks sooner rather than later.

"How long do you suppose we have before the Empire's hounds arrive?" Lux asks snarkily.

Rex takes the controls of the ship in hand and begins the ship's descent to the moon, "We should act on the principle of getting in and getting out. We cannot waste time. None of us want to be here when Vader and Barris show."

I agree with him. We need to find Ahsoka and get out of here.

Landing the ship was easy and as Rex had confirmed, getting past security was no problem. Lux convinced the officials that we were there on diplomatic business in regards to agricultural pursuits and that was that.

Walking down the open dirt streets, I open my mind to sense the life around us. The town is not filled with people as on other planets but the homes are nice and people seem friendly. Several people wave as we pass and others remain working.

Not too far from the homes, the farm fields are lush with growing crops. Dispersed throughout the fields, we can see several large crafts watering the fields. Many people work in the rows of the fields tending to the plants and keeping the soil well vented.

"Good morning," a woman says from a doorway across the street. "New to Raada?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I reply with a smile. "We just arrived not an hour ago."

The woman takes off a pair of working gloves from both hands and opens the door to her home, "Come on in - I'll help set you in the right direction."

Right direction? What does she think we are here for?

"Thank you, Ma'am," Rex says.

The three of us enter the woman's home and find it to be scantily furnished with pictures of two small boys. I assume they are her children.

"My name is Saira," the woman says introducing herself. "Where are you all coming from?"

I look to Lux and Rex, unsure of what to say but making it appear casual.

Lux takes the lead, "We are on diplomatic business from Coruscant. It has come to our attention that conditions here have gone down over the past few years and we wanted to come and explore the reasons why. Would you be willing to share with us some insight?"

Saira motions for us to have a seat on the single couch in her receiving room. She kneels down on the floor across from us.

"I don't want to speak too loudly," she says softly. "The officials around here don't take kindly to bad attitudes and talk that smudges the reputation of the Empire."

"We understand, Ma'am," Rex says.

"Saira," I say looking her in the eye. "Our mission is not to tarnish your name or that of the Empire, we are simply looking to better understand what has been happening here and what we can do to help make it better. Perhaps we can bring up some concerns and make a motion in the Senate to hopefully make some change for the better."

Her gaze narrows as she nods, "Very well. You should know that several years ago, the Empire came in and began demanding that we stop our normal harvests and start growing a specific crop. Supposedly they use it in some nutritional program to help their troops during war times. When they came, they immediately seized our lands under harsh penalties of taxation and threats of enslavement. Many families tried to do what was best for their families and comply, others tried to resist but soon found the threats to be real and worse than expected." Saira spoke with compassion and a hint of resentment.

"What happened to them… the families that tried to resist?"

"My father was one of them," she sighs. "He was very adamant at first that he was not going to be forced to give up his land and forced to work for someone when he had done nothing wrong. He rallied up some of the neighbors who agreed with him and together they tried to resist first by blatant refusal and then by sabotaging little things like the improper working of the land and switching the seeding. Eventually, he was caught and they killed him."

I move a hand to my face in disgust but know this is exactly what would have happened.

"After he was gone, the officials enslaved my mother the rest of our family for treason and said that we would have to work off the debts of my father's crimes."

Rex asks, "What was the price they claimed he owed them?"

Saira shakes her head, "Enough that my own children will never see their freedom and neither will their children."

Lux offers the woman a hand of support, "We are going to do what we can to make things right."

She blinks but no tears fall from her eyes. I am convinced that she's heard this before and doubtful in our abilities to truly change her situation.

"If it's not too much trouble to ask," I say leaning forward a bit more. "We have a friend here on Raada who has been out of touch for some time. She has been a huge supporter of us rectifying the situation here and recently reached out to us but the transmission was cut short." I pull out a holo-image of Ahsoka and show it to Saira, "Have you seen this girl?"

Saira takes a good look at the image and I sense that she is familiar with the face she sees as her expression changes ever-so-slightly. She seems to want to trust us but knowing the harshness her family has already endured, I am not surprised when she lies.

"I don't know her, but I know someone who does."

"You do?" Lux stands and moves away from the couch.

"I've only seen her a few times, but every time she was going into the small cafe down the road. It's called The Elevator and is run by a man named Bolton Rewn. If anyone would about your friend, it would be him."

Rex and I stand together and thank the woman for her time and information that she has shared. All three of us leave her home heading in the direction of The Elevator.

"She lied to us," Rex comments once we are out of ears' reach from Saira's home.

Lux scoffs, "Wouldn't you?"

"She's been through a lot," I agree. "I could tell she wanted to help us more but she's worried for her family and she should be."

We continue walking until we reach the cafe. The large windows make it clear that the locals are curious about us and I get the feeling we aren't exactly welcome.

"I hope this Bolton Rewn guy is a bit more helpful," says Lux before opening the door.

We step through and all of the customers in the place turn back to what they are doing. There's a sense of intended silence and skepticism floating around the thick aroma of coffee.

Rex motions to a small booth in the front, "Let's sit here".

He slides in on one side, Lux the other, and I move to sit next to Lux.

A waitress quickly comes over, hands us some menus and begins pouring each of us a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," I say as she moves off to fill more cups.

"This is a nice little place," comments Lux.

Rex takes a sip from his cup, "And the coffee's spectacular."

Briefly glancing around the room, I notice several men sitting up at the main dining counter and a handful of other booths filled. Really for the size of the building, the inside is rather spacious and comfortable.

After a few minutes, the waitress comes back around.

"Are you ready to order," she asks.

"Yes please," replies Rex. "Can I get your moon burger?"

"You want just the burger or in a meal?"

"A meal, please."

She pencils his order into her booklet and moves around the table with identical questions. Once she has a response from every member of our party, she again moves on around the tables.

From behind the counter, I notice a face peering out from the kitchen. A man in his mid-to-late thirties. I guess this to be our Bolton Rewn.

Without drawing attention, I turn back to my coffee and take a sip. To my surprise, Rex is right about the coffee. Not too hot and not too strong, the coffee has a beautiful nut and honey flavor that really soothes the throat and lightens your demeanor.

"You're right, Rex." I say, "The coffee is really good."

"I'm going to need some to take home with me," Lux agrees.

"We need to discuss how we're going to handle talking to Bolton," I say moving the conversation along. "Don't look, but I think he's the cook looking at us from behind the counter."

Very casually Rex and Lux both take a turn scanning the room and finding the man who can't take his eyes off of us.

Lux takes another sip, "Is it just me, or does he seem to think we're trouble?"

Rex chuckles, "I've seen that face a thousand times before. He knows we're trouble."

"You two may be trouble, but I am not," I say keeping a straight face.

Both men stare at me with glares of disagreement before bursting into laughter.

"Right…" Lux sneers.

A series of beeps and a squealing sound from behind the counter and I turn searching for the droid connected to the sounds. Slowly, a small familiar blue and white astromech wheels around the counter holding a tray of food on both sides and wears a small pouch around his midsection holding straws and napkins. I could hardly contain my laughter as the little droid made his way to our table.

He let out a series of beeps and slid the trays onto the table - one after the other.

"Artoo?" I question.

The cylinder droid stopped and began to focus his lens on me.

Beep.

"Artoo, is that you?" I ask.

The R2 unit gave out a squeal of joy and began to bounce on his small axels. He did recognize me and I could feel his excitement as if he were more than a machine.

"Sshhhhh," I said trying to calm him.

The last thing we needed was to draw too much attention to ourselves.

"You know this droid?" asked Lux.

Rex leaned forward, "I know this little guy. He flew with General Skywalker in the Clone Wars. You're quite the little astromech, Artoo."

Artoo let out a short beep and a low whistle as he must have been remembering his times in space. There were so many questions I could ask him though I'm not sure how much of his memory remains intact. However he came to be here on Raada, I am sure it wasn't of his own will. How did they get him away from space?

I sat puzzled, "What are you doing here, Artoo? And how did you end up here as a server... you know what?" I throw my hands up, "Nevermind, you have served your last table because you are coming with us." I look around to see if anyone is watching us too closely.

Artoo tore off his serving belt and placed it on the table followed by more happy squeaks.

The waitress from earlier walked passed eyeing both the droid and his serving belt before slipping our check on the table. While she didn't seem impressed, she also didn't ask any questions.

With little thought or discussion, I quickly pick up the check and glance at the other side to see the total. At the bottom, instead of a signature, there's a note:

MEET ME OUTBACK AFTER PAYMENT.

Placing it back on the table, I motion to each of the men with only a look to pick up the ticket. Each does so and pretends not to notice. Our gathering continues as if nothing has happened and we all get our fill of delicious food. Artoo stood with us, delighted to be in the company of his friends.

Once we've paid, the three of us thank the waitress and gently make our way to the door - droid in tow.

As I had expected, the man from the kitchen greets us at the back entrance of the cafe. The temperature is warmer now and there is a hint of salt in the air as we stand to wait for news of our friend.

"You're Padme Amidala, aren't you?" he asks before I have even come to a complete stop. Standing at average height, he crosses his arms.

Nodding, I add, "You must be Bolton Rewn."

He nods, "Who are the other two?"

"This is Rex and this is Lux, both are here with me on diplomatic business."

He snickers, "Is that what they're calling it now?"

"Excuse me?" I ask taken aback. Artoo beeps defensively.

"I can smell when suspicious plans are afoot and my girl, your diplomatic business smells of trouble."

I move closer to Bolton, lock eyes and begin reading his aura. Nothing within his presence feels of evil or betrayal, but one can never be too cautious. He knows my name and though I have been well known throughout the galaxy for the work I've done, I can't say that my name should have reached this far. He has to be working with someone.

"People around here really seem to be suspicious of just about anyone who isn't their own," Lux cuts in. He wasn't wrong.

"You'll have to either excuse the local shyness or get used to it. Many around here don't trust those they aren't already acquainted with and most of the time the little trust they do have is cradled in fear. Your friend told me you'd be arriving soon, I wasn't so sure."

Curiously I take his lead, "A friend of mine told you I was coming? Funny, none of my friends mentioned you."

"Around here she goes by 'Snips', though I suspect that not to be her true name," Bolton reveals. "She's been telling me for the past few weeks that she was expecting a friend to come to visit. She even gave me this hologram with a picture of your face so I'd know you when you arrived."

Snips - Yes! It was the nickname Anakin had given her when she was his apprentice. I take the hologram and study the picture he'd been given. It was from the first time Ahsoka and I had met. She looked so small next to me. I briefly recall that day. We both look so happy.

"Do you know how I can get in touch with her?"

Bolton shifts his weight and leans against the door.

"She said to tell you to meet her in the Grain Caves just a few miles southwest of here. You'll know them when you see them. They sit just off the coastal shore."

"Thank you."

"Don't think for a moment that I trust you," Bolton warns. "I'm only helping because I trust her."

Noted. The man's attitude said enough. While he might get us in touch with Ahsoka, he wasn't going to help us any further than that. He stared diapprovingly of Artoo as he rolled passed but never said a word.

Bolton stood watching as we left.

What reason have I given him to trust me? It is as he said, the community here lacks trust in those unknown to them, and they should after the information that Saira shared with us.


	11. Chapter 10: The First Resistance

The grain caves were indeed recognizable. In exactly one mile to the southwest of the cafe, we found them. With all of the flat fields surrounding the rare rock formation, they were literally impossible to miss, especially with a caravan of Imperial ships and troopers surrounding the entrance.

I quickly pulled my headscarf up around my face as we ducked down in the vast golden field. Thankful that we had agreed to wear more neutral colors, I hoped that the ivory and tan colors of my tunic dress as well as the flowing nature of the fabric, helped me to blend in a bit better. My thigh-high leather boots dug uncomfortably into the not so fertile soil beneath my knees.

"I thought we'd have more time before they arrived," Rex exhaled equally trying to conceal his large frame.

Lux peered through the waves of grain, his hair swaying with the field, "How did they find her so quickly?"

"We don't know that they've gotten her yet," I retort. "I told you about what Barriss said in her message. That's why it's important that we don't fail in our mission to get to Ahsoka first."

"Do you have a plan, Milady?"

Looking from Rex to the heavily guarded entrance of the grain caves, I didn't feel the dark presence of the Sith, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be here soon and there was still the task of getting past the army of white without being detected.

Artoo let out a quiet whistle and projected a small beam showing an inner map of the caves.

"Artoo, that's brilliant!" I say seeing how the caves open up and contained a tunnel that runs under the town and up to the cafe that we'd just come from.

Lux slammed his hands into the dirt, "Bolton was hiding this from us the whole time. We could have just gone through the tunnel and been there by now."

I nod, "but then we wouldn't know the kind of trouble were walking into. Now we do."

Rex pointed toward the projected map, "We still don't know where to even begin looking for Miss Tano and it looks like the control room is not directly connected to this tunnel. My guess is that the tunnel was merely built as a way to move grain from the cave to the people of the town. The cafe was probably the distribution post for the people here."

"Which means that the Empire doesn't know the tunnel exists and Ahsoka could use it to get back to the town."

I turn to Lux, "But if the Empire is here guarding the caves then why wouldn't Ahsoka have used the tunnel already? Why send Bolton with a message to meet her at the caves?"

Artoo beeped again, this time flashing a small blue light in the location of the cave's control room outlined on the map.

Closing my eyes, I attempt to see the inside of the cave in my mind. I search through the underground walkways and interweaving for life forms. The main doors are thick and locked down, yet, troopers have already managed to get inside. Reaching further, I allow my mind to absorb the energies of everyone possible. A large surge of energy is felt as I envision the door to the control room. I hear the knocking of troopers trying to get in and the gasps of those on the inside. I try hard to see beyond the door but can only make out shadowy silhouettes of the people trapped within.

"There are people in the control room, but I can't make them out," I explain.

Lux asks, "Ahsoka?"

I shrug, "I can't make out their faces and I don't recognize her energy, but there are still people in there that need our help. Artoo, I need you to go back to the ship and have it standing by."

"Are you sure that's smart, Milady?" asks Rex. "He might be able to access some of the switches inside."

Lux speaks up, "I will get the ship, you three go find Ahsoka." With no more talk, he turns and sprints back in the direction of the ship.

Throwing caution out due to our lack of time, Rex, Artoo and I take off for the tunnel beneath the cafe which we find with no trouble as no one even pretends to stand in our way.

The tunnel entrance is conveniently disguised as a storage room freezer and poorly lit as expected. Our small group heads down a series of stairways alongside an empty rail system. Old, dank and musty, the air is no comfort as we move. The stairway we follow jogs back and forth and at times becomes quite the incline. I am thankful for my weeks of training back on Dagobah as this would have been quite impossible in my previous shape. With the hit and miss lighting along the path, my eyes fight to adjust and I am forced to use my mind's eye to ensure my feet meet the solid surface below.

Sounds of doors opening and synchronized armored footsteps, cause us to break in our pace. Rex holds out a hand, pushing me lightly against the wall. Artoo rolls up behind us silently.

"Stormtroopers."

I nod my head in acknowledgment.

Easing our silent steps forward, I bend my head around to look through Rex's arm toward the adjoining hall. Troopers pass by in a train of several pairs. The shadows of their figures grow and move over the far wall and then disappear. We wait until their steps are faint enough to warrant moving forward. Rex signals to me it's time to move with the bending of his fingers. A military veteran, the layout of the caves is singed into his mind. Confidently, I trust that he knows where we are headed.

Running as swiftly as we can, Rex and I slip through the halls unseen. Inching closer to our destination, we begin to understand why our passage has been so easy. We stop just around the corner from the control room - troopers standing with guns ready, starring at the only door in or out.

One of them gives a formal announcement, "We have you surrounded. Your arrest is unavoidable."

Another trooper turns and gives the command, "Contact Barriss and let her know we have the target."

A few break off and head back for the main entrance.

"We will get inside, it is only a matter of time," the apparent leader shouts. A droid moves around them and begins to plug into the cave's technical system.

"Artoo," I whisper back, "make sure that door doesn't open until I signal you."

Turning his mechanical head around, he instinctively rolls away in the opposite direction.

"If we're going to get in there, we'll need a distraction."

Rex points to the balcony that runs parallel to the hall we face, "If you could get up there, I could lead them off down this corridor and lose them in the rail system we just came from."

I glance back and then take a better look around, "Where are the rail cars anyway? You'd think we'd have seen them along the way."

"I don't know, Milady, but I doubt we'll find out standing around here waiting to get caught," Rex answered.

Just down the hall from where we stood, a metal maintenance ladder blended in with the wall and a little further up was a vent to the air duct system. I got an idea.

"Rex, stay here and cover me. I'm going in," I motioned in the direction of my plan.

He took a step back and raised his blaster, watching as I quietly made my way to the ladder and began climbing. Easily, I raised the vent cover and slid inside. Larger than I had expected, I was then able to pull myself up onto my knees to move on all fours.

Knowing the general direction of the the control room, it wasn't hard finding the way I needed to go. Every so many meters a vent opened up acting as a window, which only helped in my navigation.

"Sshhh!" I heard someone say below.

A series of voices began talking in hushed tones.

"What is that?"

"I don't know..."

"What if it's the troopers?"

"Maybe it's Snips."

"Sshhh, just be quiet."

Hoping no one chose to fire at me, I crawled forward, my saber and blaster holstered on my belt. Finally I came to the vent that overlooked my destination. Through the grates of the cover, I could see a small group of six gathered in the far corner, starring back up at me.

A man with a blaster shouted, "Who are you?"

I answered, "Sshh! Keep your voices down. I'm here to help."

As quietly as I could, I moved to slide the vent open, leaned down through the opening and flipped myself out on to the floor. My boots met the ground with the slightest of sounds.

Meeting the stares of my new friends, I held out both of my open hands, "My name is Padme Skywalker. You don't know me, but I'm looking for my friend, Snips."

"You know Snips," asked one of the two women.

I nodded, "Yes. Do you have any idea where she is?"

The same man replied, "When the Imperial troops showed up, she ran to help protect the cave entrance. She told us to lock down and that she'd be back when it was safe."

"What's your name," I asked him.

"Waylon."

I took a good luck at the people in front of me. With ease, I could tell that all of them had worked hard for many years.

If Snips had taken off, then she must have seen an opportunity for besting the intruders. I only hoped that she was able to get passed the guards before Barriss or Vader showed up - except that now I was in a much more difficult position to try to help.

"Listen," I said. "The troopers are the least of our worries. I have it on good authority that their superiors are on their way and we are in real danger if we stay hulled up in here. Those locked doors are no match for who's coming. We have to get out of here and fast!

"What do you suggest?"

They followed my gaze back to the vent that I had crawled out of. I moved to help boost people up, "Once you get in the duct system, take a right and keep going straight until you see the green light. My friend will meet you there to help guide you the rest of the way. Hurry, let's go."

"How do we know we can trust you," Waylon asked.

I shrugged, "Do you have any other options?"

Without another word, the two women moved first and I was able to easily boost them up and in.

"Thank you," one of them whispered as she disappeared into the metal duct.

Waylon, the clear leader of the men, moved to help me lift the others, "Let's go."

A rumbling came from the door followed by pounding, "This is your last chance to come out peacefully."

"Hurry," I whispered with glaring eyes.

Five of the six were now out of the room and it was down to one man and myself. He was just about to reach the ceiling panels when the door began to rise.

We both turned to watch as storm troopers appeared as if behind a metal curtain that was being lifted to signal the start of a theatrical performance. Blasters aimed our way, I grabbed my saber and ignited it. The man next to me raised his own blaster.

"I hope you're good with that thing," I called back to Waylon.

"It doesn't look like I'll have much of a choice," he replied.

Shots fired from ahead of us and I moved to deflect them with my saber - aiming the shots back toward where they came. This set in motion a series of shots from multiple angles. Like a dance, I stepped back and forth, weaving to and fro as my hands rotated with the direction of my blade. In between the sparks of reflected light, Waylon did his best to shoot straight.

Together we were able to hold down the room but in order to get out we needed to move forward. Slowly, step by careful step, we began to gain ground.

"Don't let up," I yelled above the noise of battle.

Once I could see the hall, I concentrated on the white clad men. If I could just use the force to move them, then perhaps we could make a run for it, but I had not trained enough using multiple skills at once. My abilities had definitely improved but I still had a long way to go.

Anakin's voice purred in my ears, _Block it all out until the only thing you feel is their presence. Let go of your nervousness and be confident in your intent._

Harder, I forced myself to focus - clearing my mind until all of the world was muffled. Finally, feeling a slight pause in the surrounding energy, I simultaneously lowered my blade and used my free hand to guide the force before me. With a burst of energy and a sweep of my hand, the squadron shooting at us was tossed hard to my left and piled up unconsciously on the floor.

Sparks fell from the walls of the main cave with open wires hanging, left over from the damage done by the enemy blasters. The large cave doors were now open with Imperial ships waiting meters away. We couldn't go that way, we needed to get back to the tunnel Rex and I had used to get in. I hoped that the others had found him and that they were now safe.

Tugging at Waylon's arm, I spun on my heels only to find another group of guards headed our way. More began to march in from the main doors.

My eyes swept the place looking for any other way out or around. The only option I could see was the balcony above.

A painful throbbing grew in my mind and I knew we didn't have much time. I had to get us both to that balcony if we were to have any chance.

"Waylon," I said turning to my only companion. "See that balcony up there?"

Sweat poured from the man's face as he tired to keep his cool, "Sure, what about it?"

"I need you to grab the railing."

"What," he asked confused.

Without answer, I used the force to get him there. Picking up something using your mind is not like using your arms or legs. You don't feel the weight of the object in your muscles and the speed at which something is moved really depends on your level of concentration. Carefully, I guided Waylon toward the balcony railing, hoping not to send him flying at the speed I had moved the troopers only moments before. I used my hand to help coordinate his flight.

"A little higher," he called.

 _Focus, Padme. You are in danger. Get out of there._

Footsteps fell harder and louder around me. The pressure in my head now ringing in my ears. I couldn't let my focus break - not until Waylon was safe.

 _My love, you don't have much time._

Waylon grasped the bars of the balcony railing and as soon as his toes met the grated floor, I released him. He scrambled up and over the side rails and onto the balcony.

I imagined the jump and then I took it. With all of my bodily strength aided by force concentration, I forced myself to leap up to the balcony, landing right behind Waylon as he turned to run.

"Go," I urged.

The pain in my head raged as we moved forward, but before we could get around the control center, a blast from behind us exploded the balcony ahead, sending metal grates flying and Waylon toppling over himself until he hit the main floor with a loud thump. Desperately, I tried to grasp anything before landing on my side next to him.

Waylon cried out in pain, his lower leg clearly broken. I moved to help him up onto his good leg. He cried out again.

"We can't stay here, we have to keep going," I explain but it was too late.

Soldiers moved in on all sides of us, blasters ready.


	12. Chapter 11: Catch and Release

"Take their weapons," I hear one of the soldiers say.

A gloved hand grabs my arm and tugs me up and away from the injured Waylon. Outnumbered, I don't want to give up, but I needed a new plan. It would be near impossible for me to best a squadron of this magnitude on my own. There was no way I could get Waylon out with me.

The walls of armored white standing at all sides of us, kept motionless as two officers handle our arrest.

"Barriss wants them alive," the man behind me orders.

Several drop the barrels of their blasters. The front row steps back half a pace.

Waylon cries out. The guards pulling him up gave no attention to the severity of his injury. His leg dangled from the knee down. Sweat beads on his brow and his face contorts with the sheer pain.

I pull away from the pressured squeeze on my arm, "Let go of me. Let me help him."

My captor squeezes harder, causing me to let out a muffled cry.

"Not a chance, Jedi. You and your friend will be dealt with soon enough. Until then, his pain will serve as reminder of what happens when you choose to go against the Empire."

I glare at him.

"Let's go," he orders and we are moved.

Moving to the cadenced sound of their heavy boots, the darkness that pained my mind seems to pulse to the same beat. Growing in intensity, I fear we are about to meet trouble. The weight of the darkness as we grow nearer feels differently than that which I had felt on Coruscant, but no less frightening.

Eyes up, I keep scanning our surroundings as we move closer to the main door. These caves weren't the most advanced in build. Sure, the people had made some tunnels for the rail system and taking grain back and forth to town, but I could tell they hadn't tried hollowing them out for anything more than their basic storage use. Most of this cave had been left to its natural state with many rock formations along the sides and various tunnels opening up here and there. It even had many stalactites still hanging from the ceiling.

The hum of ship engines turn my attention to the door. Several of the newly built TIE Fighter ships sit off to the east and west of the door. I had seen the designs before, but hadn't been this close to one. Building new, distinct ships for the Empire had no doubt been a part of Palpatine's plan for overtaking the Galactic Republic. Out with the old and in with the new, I suppose. I wondered what they had done with all of our Republic ships as they had switched over.

We came to a halt as a newer tri-winged shuttle lowered into view, advancing slowly in our direction.

"What is that," I ask.

"One of the new Imperial shuttles," obliged my captor.

The wings began to fold up as it prepares to make its landing. I can hear the airlocks of the ramp as it is lowered.

Flanks of stormtroopers part before me as a familiar green-skinned woman wearing a cloak makes her way to us. The look on her face as she recognized me matches the surprise I feel in her.

"Senator Amidala..."

"Barriss," I hiss in reply.

Her expression hardens with thought, "I heard you were dead."

"You heard wrong."

Continuing her investigation, she begins to circle me, "Your funeral was said to be the highest attended in the galaxy."

"It was the event of the season," I snicker. "too bad you couldn't make it."

"Everyone talked about how beautiful you looked laying there in your casket." Barriss feels the fabric of my tunic. "The rich cerulean blue of the gown and the white flowers delicately laid out in your hair."

"You couldn't honestly think that my funeral would be anything less than a formal affair. I don't believe prison garb or Sith robes would have made the cut. Did you not read the invitation? - Oh, wait..."

Barriss sneers, "Don't get cute with me Senator. Your being here means you're up to no good and I'm going to find out what that is."

The guard behind me hands her my lightsaber and our blasters, "They were armed with these."

She picks up the lightsaber, turning it over in her hands as she examines its design, "Now what would a senator be doing with one of these?"

Waylon groans to my right. His head dropping low as he begins to flow in and out of consciousness.

"I recognize this saber," Barriss continues. "Skywalker always did have a habit of losing it along his way... but I am curious as to how it came to be in your possession."

Reaching out with her hand, she means to pry the information from my memory. Like the violence of cracking an egg, her force lashes out at my mind. I close my eyes, trying to withstand the pressure of her hold.

"You can try to block me out, but I will get the answers I seek," she assures me.

The pain in my head increases with her determination and also the appearance of another Imperial shuttle. I can sense the familiar dark storm that threatens to increase my agony.

Sealing the hold on my thoughts, I open my eyes to glare at Barriss, "Get out of my head."

"I sense your fear and sadness, Senator. Your fear of losing everything you fought to create and the sadness of losing your child. Your heartache is deep, but don't worry, Senator, your suffering will not last long."

Tightening my grip, I refuse to let her see any more of a reaction.

The second shuttle moves to land. Expecting to hear the sound of its airlocks release the ramp, I hear instead what sounds like the igniting of a lightsaber from somewhere else.

"Looking for me," calls the familiar voice of my old friend, Ahsoka Tano.

Helmets and faces turn to see her standing in a tunnel entrance set just to the left of a large stalactite that protrudes from the ground floor.

"There's the Jedi spawn we've been looking for," exclaims one of the men.

Ahsoka grins confidently but stays where she is.

Barriss smiles, "Looks like it's my lucky day. My master will be pleased."

"I wouldn't count on it," I say.

With the speed of a whip, Barriss strikes me across the face with the hilt of the saber in her hand. The sting is instant. Angrily, I move my face back to her.

"I believe I am growing tired of your mouth, Senator. Perhaps Vader will have more patience for your snide comments and blatant defiance."

Distracted by the commotion and the physical pain of my face, I hadn't even noticed the black-clad man approaching from my right. Shadows of storm clouds roll in my head with his every step, strengthening the darkness surrounding my mind.

"Come and get me," calls out Ahsoka, igniting her signature twin lightsabers. She turns and flees down the tunnel.

Barriss calls out her orders, "My master wants Tano. Bring her to me, alive!"

Flanks of troopers brake off and ran toward her last known location.

No longer able to take the darkness and pressure in my mind, I lash out as anyone backed into a corner and left with no other choice would do. I cannot allow myself or Ahsoka to be captured by these two and in no way was I about to go down without a fight.

Quickly, I reach for my saber and steal it from Barriss's grasp, igniting it as soon as I feel the switch. Instantly, I cut down the guards closest to me and swept away the ones behind Barriss.

The guards holding Waylon dropped him and his unconscious body falls to the ground. I don't have time to check on him. If either of us has a chance at getting away, I have to act fast and alone.

"Don't let the Senator escape," Screams Barriss in a rage.

"I will handle this," the raspy voice of her male counterpart states.

Jumping, flipping and cutting my way through the ranks, I waste no time in putting distance between myself and the Sith. Though I may be strong-willed and hard-headed, I have always been able to recognize when retreating is the better option.

I had barely survived my last encounter with Vader and I am pretty confident that I wouldn't stand a chance against both him and Barriss.

The sound of Ahsoka's sabers clashing against fired shots echoes about the cave walls. Though I want badly to escape and get as far away as possible, I can't leave her behind. My whole purpose in being here was the save her. I can't leave without her. Shielding and deflecting shots fired at myself, I turn and run into a tunnel that sounds like it leads in her direction.

With no lights, I let my feelings guide me through the darkness of the tunnel. I can sense the walls around me. The occasional blast from behind would light the path to confirm my direction. It is a good thing that troopers aren't good marksmen. Apparently, they allow just anyone to be troopers since converting from clones to enlisted individuals.

A green glow reflects off the walls in the tunnel ahead. Reigniting my own blue blade, I ready myself for what is to come.

The tunnel gives way and opens into a small cavern. Large canvas bags of stored grain lay stacked around the outer rim of the cavern. Clearly this is where they kept the grain to be rationed out. There is more than enough grain to keep the local people going for quite some time.

In the center of the room, Ahsoka takes fire from several guards. Side to side, she moves gracefully with the blades of her sabers waving about in her defense. I can't help but admire her fighting style. A lot like that of her former master, Anakin, the level of her training is evident with every step of her feet and swing of her saber. The way she fights is almost poetic.

"Ahsoka," I call, leaping over two troopers and slicing my blue blade into them.

A look of shock crosses her eyes and comes out in one word, "Padme?"

"I'll explain later," I reply deflecting a few shots across the room.

"You're not too bad with that thing," she compliments while simultaneously cutting down another man. "Next time they shoot, try using your blade to send the shot back at them. Follow through like you're swinging a racquet."

It didn't take long for me to get the chance to try it out. Stormtroopers file in from the tunnel behind me, shooting without aiming. Tilting my blade just right, I meet one of the next shots and sling it back in the direction from which it came - hitting my mark. Another trooper down!

Ahsoka cheers, "Yeah! Just like that!"

"Thanks," I say. "but what's the plan for getting out of here?"

She nods to a location across the room, "There is another tunnel over there behind the stack of grain along that short wall. It leads back to the main hall."

"Good, we need to get back to Waylon and get him out of here. Once we have him, I'll radio General Rex and get us out of here."

Without letting our guard down, we begin moving in that direction.

"General Rex is with you," she asks surprised. "I can't wait to hear how you organized all of this?"

Shots are fired from behind as we enter the tunnel, leaving burn marks along the wall as we run.

"The troopers are so annoying," I express.

"Wait," Ahsoka says tugging at my arm to stop. She taps her forehead and then points to the ceiling of the tunnel, "If we close off the tunnel, they won't be able to follow us."

Understanding her motives, I focus as hard as I can to help her bring down the tunnel behind us.

In seconds, the floor begins to shake beneath us and what starts out as just a handful of dust falling, soon turns into the whole ceiling collapsing into a large pile of rocks. Shots fire again from the other side but none are able to get passed the heap of rocks.

"Nice work," Ahsoka raises her hand to meet mine in a short celebration before we both turn back to get out of the tunnel.

We silently sprint down the tunnel, halting only when we come to where it opens to the main hall.

Both shuttles still sit just inside the main door. Only a handful of troopers guarding each one. Waylon still lays motionless on the floor.

"Waylon," Ahsoka breaths leaning forward.

I grab her, "Wait. I don't like this."

"We can't wait for the party to show back up, we have to move now."

"Ahsoka, it could be a trap."

"It's a chance we'll have to take. Those stormtroopers behind us aren't just going to stand around. They've probably already radioed Barriss who will surely figure out our location soon. We have to try."

I sigh. She is right. We cannot just stand around and wait for something to happen. To get out of here we have to make something happen ourselves.

With another deep breath, I nudge her, "Okay, let's go!"

As fast as we can and without hesitation, we break for the shuttles and Waylon. Ahsoka quickly attacks the guards as I move to lift Waylon.

His heavy dead weight is hard for me to lift, even when I try to add in my force abilities.

"Ahsoka, I can't lift him by myself."

She pulls her blades from the last lifeless guard and turns back to us. Keeping her blades ignited, she extends right arm and fingers in our direction to assist me in getting Waylon off the ground. Ahsoka lets down one of her sabers and hooks it to her side as we work to move her friend.

"They're getting close," I say feeling the darkness returning. My ears begin to ring once more and the throbbing in my mind returns.

"I sense it too, we can't stay here."

A shot fires from an unseen location and hits Waylon in the chest, knocking all three of us back to the ground.

Ahsoka cries out, "Waylon!"

I roll onto my side and push up to my feet. Ahsoka is bent over Waylon who is no longer breathing. His life force is gone.

"Ahsoka, he's gone. We have to keep going," I say holding my hand out to her.

She takes my hand and I pull her up with me.

"And where do you two think you are going?"

We turn and find Barriss standing on the platform of her shuttle's ramp. Her red lightsaber is already ignited.

In an instant, Ahsoka has her blades back in her hands and ready for battle.

"Get out of here Barriss," Ahsoka warns with her face as much as her words. "You don't stand a chance against both of us."

Barriss lets out a laugh so honest, I feel it in my heart.

"I don't stand a chance against you? Are you kidding me? Who exactly do you think you are? There is no way a Senator and an expelled Jedi padawan could ever defeat me."

Igniting my saber, I stand strong next to Ahsoka, "Come on Barriss, you should already know we are more of a hassle than you care to deal with."

"We've beaten you once," Ahsoka reminds her. "We'll do it again."

"Why don't you just get back on your ship and tell your boss we got away. It'll be easier for all of us."

Barriss's face reflects her hatred building inside.

"I should have killed you, Senator, when I had the chance back on Coruscant," she retorts.

"Barriss, I'm afraid this is the attitude that caused you to miss out on an invitation to my funeral and instead get a one-way ticket to prison," I joke, fueling her anger.

Enraged, Barriss leaps forward and swings her blade mightily. Ahsoka and I break apart to fight her - one on each side. Our sabers clash as they meet again and again. Up, down, up, left - each swing of her blade is met with either mine or that of my friend. Her skills are advanced. Switching hands and angles with her blade, Barriss never lets up.

The sound of synchronized steps builds from across the room and I am forced to turn and assess the danger coming to join us.

With a team of white to his sides, Vader moves in to help his partner.

Igniting the same blade I remember from my apartment, he lifts it above his head as he approaches with his attack. Breaking off from the fight with Barriss, I go to meet his stroke. The weight of his presence is like that of rocks we dropped in the tunnel - hard and immovable. Barriss's own darkness was heavy but it didn't lash out at me quite like Vader's. With every audible breath and tilt of his masked face, I can feel his dark emotions prodding at me.

I stand grounded as I face him. With no balcony to jump off of and no other plans laid out in my mind's eye, I have no other option but to stand and fight.

"Your lightsaber skills are impressive," Vader says in his deep voice. "I was hoping we'd meet again."

With a shrug I accept his compliment, "Thanks, I guess, though I can't say the same about meeting you."

He steps off to the side and holds up a hand to signal the troopers to stand down.

Ahsoka and Barriss exchange blows behind me, though I do not dare to take my eyes off of my opponent.

Vader stares down at me through the black lenses of his mask - his mind probing at my own, peeling it back layer by layer as he searches for answers he seeks.

Trying hard to shield my memories and thoughts and yet stay conscious on my feet, I swing out my saber to try to distract him from the invasion he performs on my mind. He meets my attack with his red blade. Sparks of red, blue and purple fly in all directions.

Just his size and the natural power of his arms and legs threaten to overpower me. I meet his every swing but falter when his attacks come from above. With my lack of height, there is little I can do to gain the upper hand but I give it my all to keep up with him.

 _Anakin... I reach out to the force, searching for the instructive words of my husband._

"Obi-wan has taught you well," Vader says steadily, showing no signs of tiring. "and Master Yoda. They were smart to hide you from me."

I move to strike again but like every time before, he meets my blade with his own. The more and more that we exchange saber strokes, I begin to feel that he's easing up on me. Though I am giving this my all, he seems to be lessening the might with which he puts behind his blows.

"Obi-wan should have known better than to send you alone to Coruscant."

I spin to the right and duck to take a chance at his legs.

Vader jumps, flipping over my head, landing on my other side and steps forward cleanly. I turn, breathing nearly as heavy as his respirator sounds. Having a clear and open shot at me, my anger begins to build as it becomes clear that he is merely playing with me like some sick game. He advances toward me with an outstretched blade. I take a step backward, this time with my back to his men. From across the room, I can still hear Ahsoka's battle with Barriss.

"It wasn't his choice," I say, giving into his displaced small talk.

He lets out what I can only assume, from beneath his mask, is a laugh, "I'm sure you didn't give him much of one."

Volleying to the right, I stand confused, "You appear confident that you know me, sir, and yet you have me at a disadvantage. The only thing I know of you is that you helped Palpatine destroy everything I loved."

Vader stands still. "There is so much you don't know," he breathes.

"I know all I care to know about you," I say through gritted teeth.

Vader raised his hand toward me as if offering it for me to take, "I can feel your hatred for me as if it stems from your very core."

"What you feel is just a fraction of how I could ever feel about a monster like you," I sneer.

He flicks the smallest sections of his fingers and I am suddenly lifted off the ground and pulled straight to him.

Suspended by the force, I find myself face-to-face with Vader and unable to move. With eyes locked with where he should be and using the Force, I attempt to reach through the dense material of his mask and into his mind.

Shrouded in the same storm clouds that rolled through my mind earlier and a dark so heavy, it feels like knives on my skin, my heart sinks into an ocean of feelings. Abandonment, despair, distrust, and self-hate all fill this man's being. Like a dream pool covered in a thick fog, I see black ripples of Palpatine, Obi-wan and others I know well and the more I see the more I'm drawn in. One ripple reveals Palpatine offering his help while others turn away.

 _Padme- I hear Anakin speak my name._

Another ripple shows a scene of me sitting next to Obi-wan on the couch in my apartment. We appear to be laughing and having a good time and though we have only ever been good friends, I get a sense of jealousy and a lack of self-confidence.

 _Padme - wait, come back!_ \- He yells to me in the distance.

The next ripple has a scene of me laying on the birthing table. I cry out as I writhe in pain. The fear of death is so strong that I feel certain I must be dying all over again. I watch as I give in and lose consciousness.

 _Padme! - my name is so loud now that it is as if Anakin is screaming in my_ ears.

Suddenly, I feel as if I am being plunged into the pool with no option of coming up for air. Instead of fighting to go back to the surface, I am pushed further and further down until suddenly I blink, coming back to consciousness.

Gasping for breath and realizing I once again belong to my body, I push against Vader with every ounce of the Force I can muster. Catching him off-guard, this push sends him flying backward and while I hit the floor.

The stormtroopers open fire on me and I am forced to use a Force-shield to keep myself from their shots.

Ahsoka is by my side in the next instant, helping me up.

"Padme, we've got to go now," she demands.

Barriss, though I can still feel her dark life-force, lays unconsciously beneath her shuttle. Vader scrambles to get back on his feet.

I hit my comlink, "Rex, get us out of here!"

"We're already here," he replies. Our ship appears just outside the main door, the ramp lowered for a quick escape.

Unable to deal with any more trouble, I flick my hand in the direction of the troopers and without effort, like Vader before them, they go flying.

Both Ahsoka and I turn to run, not stopping until we are on the ramp of our ship.

Looking back, I see Vader standing alone watching as we depart.

Even with my heart throbbing in my ears, I keep my eyes on him until the ramp closes safely under us.


	13. Chapter 12: Okay to Walk Away

Getting out of Raada's orbit proved easier than we had expected. Both Ahsoka and I were quickly helped up and off the ramp to better seating. And though there was a small Imperial fleet just outside of the planet, it wasn't long before the world's atmosphere was but a blue ring behind us.

Reunited once more, Artoo lets out a gleeful squeal as he rolls across the cabin of the ship. It was good to see my little droid friend again. I could not quite remember the last time I had actually seen him, but it was a happy reunion all the same. How he had come to be on Raada, I was curious to know but I would believe nearly any story given his stubborn and courageous disposition. For a droid, he really is quite the personality and friend. I pat him on his top as he moves closer.

"That was close, Artoo..." I breathe deeply and slouch back against the upright cushion of my chair.

"Too close if you ask me," follows Lux, who now joins us. His eyes are locked on to the girl next to me and I know they have history. "If Artoo wouldn't have deactivated the navigation units on those TIE Fighters, we never would have made it off that rock without shooting our way out."

"They let us go," states Rex from the pilot's chair. "We never should have made it passed those cruisers. Not one of them tried to contact or scan our ship."

Rex's observations are correct. Systematically, we should have been at least screened and questioned about our purpose in being on Raada and where we are headed. Had Vader or Barriss contacted their cruisers, we would never have gotten out of the planet's gravitational pull without being heavily fired upon. For some reason, they had allowed us to leave.

"Regardless," I sigh. "let's just be thankful that we got out."

"Not everyone got out," Ahsoka comments sorrowfully.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, I understand her pain, "I am sorry about Waylon."

She doesn't pull away, but her eyes wander to her feet, "We weren't close, but he was still a good person. What the Empire is doing to those people and their planet is wrong. I had hoped to help them somehow."

Lux sits down and leans in, "Even the noblest intentions do not always play out the way we initially hope."

"I am just shocked that we are all here. It has been so long since I have seen or talked to any of you," Ahsoka remarks looking from Lux to me. "and Rex, I figured I'd never see you again after digging our own graves and leaving behind everything we had."

"Same here, Lady Tano," Rex calls. "Same here."

Wearing my confusion on my face, I sat in wonderment at the event she and Rex referred to. They had dug their own graves? I should not be surprised as all of the clone troopers, like the droids, had been ordered to turn on and kill their Jedi companions. How was it then that Rex had come to disobey those orders? And what all did they leave behind to prove that they were dead?

"How did you find me," she asks.

"That's a bit of a long story too," I say. "I kind of overheard a conversation between the Sith lords back on Coruscant. They were talking about how they had found you and wanted you to join their cause. Vader said that if you refused, they would kill you."

"So they are searching for the remaining Jedi across the galaxy..." she says working it all out in her head. "I had felt the destruction of the Jedi temple and the deaths of my friends when it happened. It took me a long time to come to terms with it and the stories that were spreading about the galaxy - including your death, Senator. I figured it would only be a matter of time before they came looking for the rest of us. I suspect that it was no coincidence then that someone had begun to track down all of the Force-sensitive children - back when Anakin and I were sent to track down that bounty hunter who had hidden the Jedi children on Mustafar. We should have known something bigger was in the works."

I watch as Ahsoka talks about the loss of our friends and hear just a portion of her hurt as she says the name of her old Jedi mentor.

"After the orders had been given to turn on the Jedi, both Rex and I knew we had to get out," she goes on to explain. "Thankfully, Rex had removed his inhibitor chip prior which gave us both an alibi when we faked our deaths before going into hiding. Knowing that I had to remain low, I spent some time on Thabeska and then wound up on Raada after running into trouble."

"The fallout of what happened has been hard on us all," says Lux. His eyes prove that he too has been through a lot since the Clone Wars and then the rise of the Empire. "We could sit for hours discussing the hardships we have all had to overcome and still need more time to even attempt to understand how it all came to be or why. The only thing that truly matters now, is what are we going to do about it?"

We sit in silence for a moment, just breathing in our companionship. Lux was right. The only way for us now is forward.

"Milady," calls Rex. "It may be wise to contact Master Kenobi and find out what our next move should be."

"Thanks, Rex," I reply. "I did promise to contact him as soon as Ahsoka was on board. I will make the call."

Standing, I move to join Rex at the controls and then slip into the co-pilot's chair to his right. Flipping a few switches, I press the commlink to radio Obi-wan.

"I trust that you found Ahsoka," Obi-wan says the moment he shows up in the hologram.

"Yes, Master," I reply. "She is on board."

"Good."

"I am here, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka confirms for herself.

"I am glad to hear it and to hear your voice once again, young one." Obi-wan's voice sounds like his normal monotoned reaction, but there is genuine truth in his tone.

"Thank you, Master," Ahsoka replies. "It is good to hear from you too."

He turns his attention back to me, "Padme, I felt quite the disturbance during your time on Raada... I trust that you were able to overcome any Imperial hurdles that may have presented themselves?"

Knowing he probably sensed most of it and not wanting to dance around the issue much more, I cut straight to the point that he was hinting to, "As expected, both Vader and Barriss showed up while we were looking for Ahsoka. It took quite a bit out of us, but we managed to get out unscathed."

"And what of the Sith lords?"

Ahsoka steps in, "Last I saw, Barriss was lying unconscious on the cave floor and Vader had been tossed against a wall. Had you been there to see us in action, you would have been proud."

"Proud - maybe - but I am more thankful than anything. Dealing with the Sith is no easy task and most certainly nothing to be taken lightly. Both of you are lucky to have gotten away so easily," says Obi-wan.

I laugh uneasily and look away, "Easy is not the word that I would have chosen..."

"You can fill me in on the details later, Padme. Right now what is important is that you all are safe, because while you have been off on your daring rescue mission, Senators Mothma and Organa have both been called back for a Senate meeting on Coruscant while I am still overseeing the start to our base here on Yavin 4. They assured me that they would be rallying allies for our cause. You were right about this place, though. Even with the many tragic events that have taken place here, and the memory is thick, the temples as a whole will serve us well as a home base. These structures are some of the strongest and most well-laid out designs I have ever seen."

"So are we to meet you on Yavin 4 then," I ask.

"Not yet, my padawan. One thing that we all agreed on once you left was that in order to give ourselves a chance at taking on the Empire, we'll need to establish multiple bases as well as establish allies willing to be our eyes and ears throughout the galaxy."

Rex leans in, "I have been thinking about this as well, and I whole heartily agree. Constructing smaller bases throughout the galaxy will give us easier access to the Empire's whereabouts as well as give us places to dock when needed. We cannot be successful if we do not set ourselves up for multiple different scenarios and outcomes. It is important for us to plan ahead and stay ahead. It is a great military strategy and -"

"One that others aren't likely to believe we would use," Obi-wan finishes for him. "Our main base here on Yavin 4 will not be ready for some time still. It would be in our best interest to come up with a list of potential other locations and then begin setting them up."

Lux switches on the Galatic Map and immediately begins looking through the systems. There are many options but also many issues to take into consideration - distance, resources and the alliance of the people to name a few. We would not be able to just waltz onto any given planet and set up shop. A thorough vetting process and scoping out of possible locations would be necessary.

"It would be nice if we could find places that already have some kind of structure established," Ahsoka says.

"And yet, we won't want to be too obvious in our choice of locations," I point out. "If a bunch of large properties all of a sudden start being bought up, we might send a red flag to the banking clans. We'll need to establish other forms of bases as well... perhaps a space station or hidden bases located within natural landforms..."

Lux laughs and points to a planet in the Outer Rim, "I hear Hoth has some cozy glaciers... perhaps we can take up base there!"

Ahsoka and I both meet his mockery with glaring looks.

"We'll need to be discreet wherever we set up," Obi-wan warns. "The future of the galaxy and the Republic depends on it. In the meantime, ladies, it would be best if you two lay low for a while. We don't need to cause too many waves just yet and Ahsoka has a lot of knowledge and training she could pass on."

Ahsoka turns her attention back to Obi-wan, "Are you asking me to train Padme?"

He shrugs, "You have a lot of experience and training in the Jedi ways."

"But I never completed my training," she replies. "Not after I was expelled."

The day they speak of was and is still a dark day. Anakin and I worked very hard to defend Ahsoka after she had been accused of trying to take out the Jedi Temple. It had taken every ounce of our efforts to uncover the real assailant, Barriss Offee, and have all charges dropped on Ahsoka. The Jedi Council had agreed to reinstate her, but she chose another path. Anakin had been very upset and heartbroken with the pain of losing his padawan, friend and to us both - a daughter.

Clenching my fists, I didn't realize just how much Ahsoka's leaving had affected me. Sure, Anakin's pain had been visible and it was in the tone of his voice whenever he talked about her afterward... but for me - I hadn't really put a label on just how close we had been until now. She had been like my daughter - one I embraced openly and shared many aspects of my life and mind with. I would love it if my twins got the chance to know and adore her the way I do. Ahsoka is a strong young woman and I realize now that I may have had a small part in that.

"Dismissing you was a mistake on our parts, I assure you," Obi-wan explains. "Your absence was greatly felt by all of us - especially your master."

Ahsoka lowered her eyes, "I know it hurt him, it nearly killed me... but some times we have to know when to walk away for our own sake."

Her words struck me like a blow. She told the truth and even though I had heard similar words before, I knew now that I could have done the same. Perhaps, Anakin and I both would have been spared so much hardship, if only I had walked away before any of this had gotten started.

Obi-wan nods, "Spoken with the wisdom of a true Jedi, Ahsoka. I'm simply saying that while the two of you take some time, it wouldn't hurt for you to teach Padme a few things. From what I hear, you're not too far out of practice and while Master Yoda and I both have worked with her a bit, she still has much to learn."

I reach out and touch her arm with a comforting smile, "It would be nice to share some time to reconnect. A lot has happened since last we parted."

"I agree," she replies taking my hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

"The matter is settled then," says Obi-wan.

Looking back to his projected figure I ask, "Is Dorme still with you, Master Kenobi?"

He is suddenly pushed aside, "I am here, Milady!"

I laugh, "Good! Please look after yourself and I know this is a difficult request but try to keep Master Kenobi out of trouble, will you?"

"I will do my best," she laughs back.

Obi-wan steps back into the beam, "I am very capable of taking care of myself, thank you. I just hope that you two can prove the same. Whatever you do, wait for me to contact you before heading this way or back to Dantooine. Senators Mothma and Organa will surely have more information to help us in planning our next steps."

"I am afraid that I will need to be getting back to Onderon," Lux says reluctantly. "If we are to keep out of suspicion, I will need to keep up my public and private appearances."

Ahsoka looks to Lux.

"When we dock next," He continues. "I will see about boarding another to head back."

"Smart thinking, Lux." Obi-wan says. "One of us will contact you once something has been decided."

"Thank you, General."

"We'll see you soon then, Master Kenobi," I say reaching for the control switch to end the transmission.

Obi-wan gives a nod, "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master," Ahsoka and I reply in unison.


End file.
